


Coffee Stains [Elaborate College AU]

by gAdgEt920



Category: The Goons Podcast - Fandom
Genre: 3 dudes likes this one dude but the 3 dudes are also fucking, Coffee, College AU, Multi, Poly, Polyamory, many men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 28,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gAdgEt920/pseuds/gAdgEt920
Summary: You're all in for a ride, this is an elaborate college AU I've made up because I was ignoring my academic work, and hopefully the dudes in this fanfiction piece wont see this, if they did, well... I guess I'll go jump off a building thenSo I'm giving you a very innocent doe-eyed Eric Dooo struggling with his feelings over the 3 assholes in the campus. First is the Playboy athlete named Dallas who earns more slaps in the face than homeruns, still he's good at his game, both in baseball and in getting some pussy and some dudeass. Second is the rich sonovabitch named Matt who gets mad over petty things and will send your ass to the deepest parts of the dessert to make sure you don't get in his way again. Third is the mysterious joint loving giant called Mcnasty, no one really knows why he's still in campus but he exists and is striking fear in the hearts of men. Together they are called the Notorious 3, (idk how to make cool group names fuck me) when they are together the whole University crumbles in fear.When Eric accidentally spills some of his coffee on Matt's shirt, his dreams of smooth sailing college falls.What will he do?idk go read it.
Relationships: Dallas Soup/BlargMyShnoople/TheDooo/Mcnasty, Grizzy/BigPuffer
Comments: 93
Kudos: 65





	1. You're late

**Author's Note:**

> you lil reader just sit back, relax, and enjoy this shit show. 
> 
> :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh no... Eric's late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'D

Eric wasn't having a good day for multiple reasons.

_One, he woke up late._

_Two, the class he was in was on the fourth floor of the building._

_Three, he only had 5 minutes to not be late to class._

He had 3 books and a coffee in hand. College was crazy and he was having one hell of a rush as he ran to his class.

He bumps into someone, a few drops of coffee spilling on his shirt. He apologizes profusely and quickly scurries off.

He almost ran into another person by the stairwell but the man immediately caught him.

"Woah there little man, slow down alright," the man says. Eric nodded and continued his ascend up the stairs.

As he reaches his class, someone trips him over, sending his supplies skittering across the floor. The guy snickers and just walks off. Eric wipes away a few tears as he collects his coffee stained books and broken thermos. Eric glanced once more at the guy who tripped him, the menacing glare sent shivers down his spine. 

Today just wasn’t his day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Twitter!
> 
> @smileygene0920


	2. Oops?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's mad...

Matt sends a text to Dallas and McNasty, that means he's going to be bitching about something because someone ruined his $5000 shirt. They meet at their common bar, Dallas and McNasty, seeing Matt, felt it already, this man's gonna be going off tonight because he's clenching his once pristine shirt which now bore coffee stains on it. 

"Alright... who did it?" Dallas asks, bracing himself for the complaints.

"Some little Missouri bitch, bumping into me and spilling shitty coffee on my shirt."

With McNasty being the son of the College Dean, he basically holds access to all the names of every registered student, the graduating seniors, even the faculty and staff. 

McNasty pulls out his phone. "Alright, what does he look like... You said he's from Missouri, so that narrows it down."

Dallas orders their drinks, "Missouri bitch... What are we gonna do when we see ‘em? I expect that you'll be wanting payment since they ruined your... What's that, Chanel?"

Matt rolls his eyes. "It’s Gucci you ape... And I don't know what to do with him yet, but I want him dead that's for sure."

He gives McNasty a vague description of the guy's face, and McNasty lands on 3 particular students "There are 2 seniors and one Freshman. Pick the culprit babe."

Matt picks him out immediately; the very innocent face of the guy who ruined his shirt. He grits his teeth as he presses the name and his record pops up on the screen.

* * *

Meanwhile Eric goes back to his dorm, a little stressed and sad at the events of the day. But that was college he guessed. It wasn't glamorous like in the movies. He takes a deep breath and grabs his guitar, strumming it lazily as he thinks of what to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh, babe...


	3. Bitter little bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's gonna get fucked...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Ross and Claire btw, the 2 MVP's editing my grammar and making this fic more readable ksdhfkjsdhfkjdsh

The next day, the whole campus was silent, everyone was hiding in the corners or running away. The Notorious 3 are together again and the students are praying for the poor soul they’re targeting next.

"You know he doesn't have classes today right?" McNasty says

"Yeah, but a freshman like him ought to be eager to learn... he must be lurking around." Matt scoffs, fixing his collar as he looks for that certain face in the crowd.

McNasty and Dallas stare at each other, and Dallas can only chuckle "Well, it looks like the pillow princess woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Dallas I will shove your foot so far up your ass you'll be looking like a retarded pretzel." Matt claps back at him with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

Unfortunately for them their target wasn't really around the campus at that time. Eric was at the dorms, watching a recorded lecture while tuning his guitar. 

Eric glances up as his best friend and roommate, Nelson, rushes in. The man sighs and leans against the door in what looks to be relief.

"You look like you shat your pants." Eric jokes, seeing how his friend looked like he ran a marathon.

"I might as well shit my pants, god, I saw the Notorious 3 are together again and are walking around the campus."

"Notorious 3?" The name is unfamiliar, and yet something about it makes Eric slightly uneasy.

"Wait... You don't know about them?" Nelson sounds dumbfounded at the new information.

"No…" Eric responds after a pause, and looks around as if there might be someone else in the room. "Am I supposed to?"

"Oh fuck right, you're a freshman." Nelson pauses the lecture Eric was watching, he grabs a chair and starts "Okay so there's 3 students in this campus that everyone is afraid of when they're together, like they all fucking strike fear into everyone's hearts."

"That sounds awful."

"It is... they're fucking scary as hell, The first one is the Dean's son, McNasty, and like his nickname, he's a nasty ass motherfucker. He's like a fucking school bully or some shit. He's done some crazy shit to the school but still he's in his third year."

Eric just tilts his head, wondering why anyone would have the time to be like that when they're in college

"Second one's named Dallas, he's the University's athlete, total asshole, and playboy, pretty sure the number of girls he slept with is the same as the number of games he’s won."

"Are they like a gang or something?"

"I don't even know man... Anyway, last one, the scariest fucker ever, Matthew Elias."

"Wait, Elias? Like the son of the-"

"Yes! Rich son of a bitch. Apparently he sent away one student just because they stepped on his boots!"

Eric blinks, "Are you exaggerating this, cause that just sounds like straight out of those anime's you're watching."

"I wish I was bullshitting all this but no. The last kid who fucked with those 3 went missing for three days and then we all found out he's in another country now."

"Okay now that's just not real."

"Dude I swear all of this is real. I'd watch my ass if I were you."

Eric shrugs, playing the lecture as he laid back on the bed. "I just wanna focus on studying for now. I ate shit yesterday cause some asshole tripped me."

"Oh that's horrible, is that why your thermos was broken?"

"Yeah... That was a good thermos too..."

"There's a store just outside campus grounds where you can buy a new one; I can take you there tomorrow after your class"

"Thanks man, I just feel bummed out… and I fuckin’ cried too."

"Oh dude, you wanna talk?"

"Not really…"

"Wanna play some Siege?"

"Yeah sure, why not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :"D


	4. Stirring up a mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, someone's hooked...

A little later that night the Notorious 3 were in the same bar.

McNasty and Matt are busy in the bathroom somewhere doing god knows what, so Dallas is just by himself in their booth, entertaining his lay for tonight.

"I don't know why they say you're an asshole, you're pretty chill so far." the girl says. Dallas already forgot her name after a few shots of vodka, but her tits were promising so he can't really let her go. He flashes her a smile. "Well what do you think about me?"

The girl blushes; everyone does. _They all falter after the first sip of alcohol._

"I think you're a really nice guy. This playboy persona of yours is just a façade that masks who you really are…"

He chuckles, _**"What a bitch."**_ he says internally

"Using your Psychology skills on me huh?" This was one of his most common ways to get a girl in bed. Let her think that he had some hidden sensitive side.

"You're not that hard to read Dallas."

Meanwhile, McNasty and Matt were cleaning up in the bathroom. They both had a quick fuck in a stall, because Matt was angry for not seeing the bitch that ruined his shirt. "How about you douse coffee on his shirt?" McNasty says, fixing his hair, Matt tends to mess it up when he clings onto him. He has to keep from chuckling at the way Matt scoffs in his direction.

"That's petty Eric, I don't do petty..."

McNasty smiles, he likes hearing his name on Matt’s lips, he’s the only person on the campus who knows it.

"It's weird that the guy shares the same name as me. I feel like I'm the one being sent to New Zealand next."

Matt smiles, looking up at him. McNasty was one of the rare people who got to see Matt smile. "I won't do that to you..."

McNasty examines a hickey in the mirror that Matt had left on his neck; he'll just have to pull his collar up again. Matt tends to get rough when he’s angry. "Come on, Dallas must be bored talking to that girl."

"He always goes for the smart ones... He's not bored, he's trying to crack them."

When they got back out they already saw Dallas making out with the girl. McNasty scoffs as he pulls out 50 dollars from his wallet, handing it to Matt.

When Dallas pulls away from the girl he flashes a smile at them. "Well you two took long enough." he says, dropping some cash on the table "Me and Missy here are gonna bail. We still have some... _intellectual_ debate to settle on." He says and leaves.

"He's such a dick..." McNasty says.

"Yeah, tell that to the girl tomorrow morning."

* * *

The next morning, Eric goes over to a café to grab something to wake him. He sighs. He's usually brewing something with his thermos but it was already broken so he'd have to buy his coffee until he can get a new one. He looks over his coffee stained notes. Thankfully the ink within the pages didn't bleed, but it still looked like a mess. 

"You're such a dick Dallas!" he hears someone scream. Eric turns and sees a couple fighting.

Eric blinks "Dallas?" he mumbles to himself, looking at the guy. He remembers him from the other day, the guy whom he almost crashed into. "So that's him... huh.."

Eric shook his head; Nelson was definitely over exaggerating details. The guy looked like a jerk, but he didn't look like someone who could send his ass to another country. On the other hand, he can see why the guy could be a notorious playboy, he was definitely handsome.

Dallas was on his way to his training when he bumped with the bitch he slept with last night. It seemed like forgetting her name got him a good scolding and a slap on the face. Safe to say he was used to it but the problem was the girl had long ass nails, and sure enough his cheek was bleeding. He hissed at the pain when he touched it.

"Here, you look like you need it." he hears someone say. He looks over and sees a slightly familiar guy giving him a band aid. "Oh, I grabbed extra tissues for the blood." he says, handing him a few napkins from the coffee bar.

"Uh... thanks..."

"No problem. Oh shit, I'm gonna be late! Good luck with that!" the guy says and runs off.

Dallas blinks, he was sure he saw him somewhere. Then he remembers. "Hey wa-" He tried to call him out but the guy was already too far to hear him. "Well damn, Matt's gonna love this."

McNasty was smoking a joint by the campus grounds when he saw the certain Eric they were looking for. He still couldn't get his mind off his face when he saw him crying. He didn’t know why he got so affected when seeing his reaction after being tripped. Usually he shrugs off any whiny cunts but something about the way this guy cried made his heart twinge. He didn't care now though, the boy is dead when they all get to him.

Matt was in class, he dreaded every minute of it; he already covered the topic with his tutors but his father made him come to class because of the last stunt he pulled when he made a guy transfer to Australia. His phone vibrates, and he looks down to see 2 new messages; one from Dallas and one from McNasty.

**GOONS: [2 new messages]**

**Dallas [1:36pm]:** Saw him by the Campus café, he gave me a band aid and ran off.  
 **McNasty [1:49pm]:** Saw the kid pass by the library, must be on his way to the Music conservatory.   
**McNasty [1:50pm]:** Wait, why did he give you a band aid?  
 **Dallas [1:50pm]:** Bitch I fucked last night slapped me and left a cut.

Matt rolls his eyes. Those two were idiots, but he loved them, they're very good friends. While all the people were kissing his ass because of his name and fame, these two were the only real people he actually trusted.

**Matt [1:52pm]:** I'm in class you cunts, just keep an eye on him if you can, I'll meet you after we're all done with our shit.

* * *

After class Eric meets up with Nelson, he takes him to the shop that he mentioned yesterday. Eric looks at the array of tumblers and thermoses that were on display. "Huh, 50% off on the bed sheets... you think we should grab some?" Nelson asks him.

"Yeah sure, pretty sure mine's got like, random stains on it. I don't trust the shit that the school gave us."

"Yeah, you're right, my last roomie got a rash from those bedsheets."

Eric cringes, looking back to the displays. He finds a sleek black one, the only design being a huge question mark on it. "Oh... this one looks cool." he says, showing it to Nelson.

"Nice, it'll make others curious of what you're drinking." 

Eric chuckles. "I'm taking this."

* * *

Matt was pinching the bridge of his nose; they were waiting for 40 minutes outside the campus, staring at the small shop where McNasty said he saw the bastard come in. "Are you sure they're in there?" Matt asks him.

"Yeah, I saw him and someone else come in. The other guy's his roomie," McNasty says, offering a joint to him, Matt refuses.

"Seriously, getting high at this hour?" Dallas asks him.

"Hey, it's your loss..." McNasty says as he puffs out a smoke. "So what are you planning to do?" He asks Matt.

"I wanna pour hot coffee on his face."

"Woah, okay, we’re not going there babe... nope..." McNasty tugs at his arm, "Seriously, relax... we just need to spook him. He's not gonna do shit."

"That's new, last time I checked you wanted to break someone's legs because someone flirted with Matt." Dallas grins, staring at him.

"I won't hesitate to break yours right now, Dallas."

"Enough, both of you. I need to think."


	5. The water is hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh fuck, he blushed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> ?

As Eric and Nelson got out of the store, they looked over the items they bought.

"I think we got too much Mountain Dew and Doritos." Nelson says.

"It was on sale" Eric replies, chuckling as he looks at 6 1 liter bottles of Mountain Dew and 3 bags of Doritos. 

"Yeah, this will last us for a few months."

They were about to cross the street when Nelson stopped, "Dude we gotta go around."

"What? But the gate's right there."

Nelson discreetly points to the side, seeing 3 men waiting. Eric recognizes Dallas from earlier, and the other guy looked like the one who tripped him. so the other one must be Matthew Elias... 

"Wait, they're the nasty 3?"

" _Notorious 3_ , now let's go, I can feel like I'm gonna choke just breathing the same oxygen as them."

"But... they look chill..."

"Oh no no no... Chill is the last thing that they are. I'm praying for the poor fucker that they're targeting."

Eric shrugs and follows Nelson along. He takes a look at them one last time, his gaze meeting a pair of golden eyes glaring back at him. He blushed, feeling shivers down his spine as he looked away. God knows who’s the poor guy they’re waiting for.

McNasty huffs, throwing away the remains of his joint. "Well bummer, he has a big ol' bear friend protecting him." He says

Dallas chuckles "Now that I'm lookin at him, he kinda looks like your type Matt. Small, lean, kinda innocent type."

"Looks like a fucking wimp to me..." McNasty says all too quickly, cracking his knuckles.

"I'm hearing jealousy..." Dallas teased, knowing that McNasty and Matt are fucking.

"Dallas I can and will kick your ass."

While McNasty and Dallas bicker in the background Matt blinks, confused as to why he got that reaction out of him.

_Who the fuck blushes when someone glares at them?_

* * *

Later that night, Eric was at a laundry shop, watching his clothes spin and tumble inside the machine. His mind was a bit hazy as he remembers seeing the Notorious 3 in person. He was admittedly very intimidated by all of them, but somehow he was enamored by Matthew's golden eyes. He looks down on his phone, searching his name.

**[News Daily] - A look on one of the Elias heirs....**

**Matthew Elias, the youngest one in the family, follows the footsteps of his father as he rises through the ranks as Class valedictorian and overall top student. . .**

Eric frowns, "Wow, this guy's a whole other league..." he mumbles. He wonders about the other two, typing on his phone to look for any info about Dallas. He found a bunch of articles about the games he won throughout the seasons; they describe him as a hardworking student and the best baseball player of the university.

"Okay... he's... sporty..." he mumbles to himself. There was one more guy but he didn't really know much about “McNasty.”

Nelson said he was the son of the College Dean so he looked him up instead. He finds the Dean's Facebook face and sees one particular photo of him. It looked like a highschool graduation photo, and he looked very different from what Eric saw earlier. The Photo had the caption 

_"To our son Eric, may your future be bright and well!"_

Eric goes back to what Nelson said, and he shivers at the thought. "Wait... his name's Eric?"

He sees that his clothes were done with the washing, and slowly stands to move them to the dryer. He wonders how these 3 got their title, and why everyone was afraid of them. Eric shook his head as if he would rid him of the thoughts. It didn't.

The stench of cigarettes washes over him as he hears the doors of the shop open. He turns, seeing McNasty by the door. Eric hides immediately, focusing on not being seen. He'll just be chill for now and finish his task, but seeing the man at close proximity made him nervous. He didn't realize that this man was so unreasonably tall up close.

It looked like McNasty had his own business to attend to; he was putting clothes in the machine, just like him. Without the other two looming over him, he seemed like the average college student, just like him. Eric pulls his hood up just in case.

He suddenly hears a phone ring, the ringtone was some heavy metal music.

_As if this guy can get even more intimidating._

He can't help but listen in to the conversation that proceeds.

"Hey....I'm doing laundry babe..."

_Babe? so this guy has a girlfriend or something?_ Eric thought

"You're being whiny again, what do you want? Want me to suck you off again?"

_Oh.... boyfriend then?_

"Alright.. yeah... I'll see you in a bit, Look Matt I'm wearing the same pair of underwear I had since yesterday, okay? Get off my dick..."

_Gross.... Wait... did he just say Matt? Matthew Elias? Is he fucking Matthew Elias?_

"Yeah yeah... shower blah blah... Look I'll be there, I'll take good care of you baby."

_Eric shook his head, maybe it was a different Matt, there are a lot of Matts out the-_

"Needy bitch... wait 'til I pound your ass later Elias..."

_Definitely not a different Matt._

Eric shakes his head, trying to just get all his clothes in the dryer, as McNasty hangs up the phone.

"Hey, you got any change for a twenty? The machine's broken." McNasty asks him.

Shivers went down his spine as he tried to rummage in his pockets. How the hell did he get so close all of the sudden?

"Uh, I-I don't think so, s-sorry..."

"Bummer, you mind watching my shit for a bit while I go to the vending machine across the street?"

"Y-yeah.. Sure..."

Eric keeps his face hidden as much as possible. He feels so nervous thinking about what he might do. He just takes deep breaths, internally blaming Nelson for causing his paranoia. He sees McNasty coming back with change and two candy bars. "Thanks..." The man says, giving him one of the candy bars as he goes over to put his clothes in the wash.

As Eric's clothes finish their drying cycle, he breathes a sigh of relief. Right now he just wants to go to bed and sleep. The new bed sheets felt nice and he was looking forward to laying down. As he gathers up his clothes, he takes a glance at McNasty, remembering that he tripped him and broke his thermos. He blinks, trying to convey any emotion in him, but as he looks at him now, all he can feel is fear.

Eric looks down at the candy bar in his hand, shoving it in his pockets as he grabs his clean clothes. He's feeling a lot of mixed emotions as he bumps into one of the Notorious 3. He felt like he had done something to one of them that's why he keeps seeing them around.

"Thanks for the candy." Eric says as he leaves.

McNasty looks up from his phone, "Thanks for watching my stuff..." he says, giving a small wave as he sees him leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how's the story so far?
> 
> dm me @smileygene0920 lemme know ur thoughts u beautiful bastard dshgkjdshag


	6. Sweet kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's so... tense...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, McNasty n Blarg are fuckin

Meanwhile, at his luxurious condominium, Matt was half drunk and shirtless. His thoughts wandering over the stupid brat that ruined not only his shirt, but his mood.

_What's with the stupid blush!?_

He didn't know... But one thing he did know is that McNasty's taking too long in washing his goddamned clothes.

Matt waits for another two hours before McNasty shows up at his door. The idiot was munching on a candy bar. "Geez, you smell like an Irish pub." he says.

"You smell like shit." 

"I'm pretty sure that's you... Chocolate?"

"Get in you fuckin-"

McNasty chuckles as he casually walks through the door. "What's got you all riled up? I'm pretty sure you aced that one class with the bitchy professor."

Matt sighs, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and chugs it. McNasty rolls his eyes as he takes away the bottle from him "Come on baby... what is it?" he asks as he pulls Matt in his arms. 

Matt glared at him, "The fuckin kid... he blushed at me."

"Well I'd be blushin’ too if I'm staring at you..." 

"Shut up."

McNasty puts the bottle aside and pulls Matt in an intimate kiss. "Let's get this over with. You need a good night's sleep."

Matt doesn’t need to reply; he really needs this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	7. Ice cold revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H e l l o.... bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe

The next day Dallas is back at the café, he got a text from Matt that they'll ice the guy today. He's not really sure how Matt will spook him but it was sure to be fun seeing someone cower before them.

He glanced up as McNasty came in. The man looked like he got into a fight. "Woah, who busted your balls? You look like shit." 

McNasty sighs, "Blame Matt... fuckin bitch kept me up all night."

"What did he do to you? Jesus..."

"Look don't ask... I had a great night.. but man it's just hard to keep up with him when he's the only one drunk."

"Oh... he pulled out the whiskey?"

"Worse... the Jager bombs..."

When Matt comes in he looks happy, Dallas cringes as he compares his state to McNasty; it looked like Matt had sucked the life out of him… literally.

"Alright, what's your plan?" Dallas asks, gesturing to the hydro flask in his hand, McNasty notices it too. "Please tell me that that thing contains iced coffee."

"Yeah, you're right... And I wanna give this to our little friend."

McNasty's brow raised. "I thought you didn't do petty?"

Matt chuckles, "Well, the kid's making my blood boil... I just want to cool it off with this ice cold drink." he says with a wink.

While the three talk about their plans, the atmosphere around the café turns grim.

* * *

Eric was stressed; he had pulled up an all-nighter for a quiz but he was sure that he failed it. He sighs, thankful that it was his only class for today, so now he has all the time he wants to play and practice his guitar. His mind wanders off to him just laying in bed and getting some well deserved sleep, but he is suddenly pulled aside and pinned to a wall, his eyes meeting Matthew Elias' golden ones. 

"Hello Eric." 


	8. You think?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait... What?

"W-Wha- Hi? H-How did you know my name?" Eric managed to choke out. The Notorious three were there before him. He felt so scared for his life. He frantically tried to remember all the scenarios that could've gotten him in this situation but the only thing he could think of is that he spilled some co-

**_Oh god he spilled some coffee on Matthew Elias' shirt._ **

"Please! Don't hurt me!" He cried out.

"What makes you think that we're gonna hurt you?" Dallas says, smirking down at him.

"Oh I don't know, the fact that y'all are cornering me here and pinning me on the wall!?" Eric exclaimed, trying desperately to struggle out of Matt's grip.

McNasty lights up a cigarette. "He's a sarcastic one huh?"

Eric swallowed a lump in his throat, regretting even saying anything in the first place. "I-I... look, please... I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt me or send me to Guantanamo Bay or something!"

The smirk on Matt's face sends shivers down Eric's spine. Okay maybe telling them that he'll do whatever they want might be too much of a stretch. "The shirt you ruined costs a lot... What are you willing to do to pay for it?"

"I-uh... uhm..." his mouth felt dry as he was at a loss for words. He now wished that he joined Nelson for lunch. 

This time McNasty was the one who loomed over them. "Well?"

"Uh… I-I-I don't know, what do you want me to do?" Eric says, looking over to him. 

McNasty sees him eye to eye, he swore under his breath, looking away as he coughs out a smoke "Fuck... wha-"

Matt taps his cheeks "Hey, eyes over here baby boy." He blinks, bringing his attention back to Matt, those golden irises just glaring at him and keeping him in place. He was really in for it now, seeing as the man was practically seething with anger.

"I- h-how much is the shirt?" Eric asks. Maybe it's just a couple of hundred dollars, surely this man doesn't wear luxurious shit, right?

"It's five thousand dollars"

"WHAT!? IS THE SHIRT MADE FROM FUCKING ANGEL FLEECE WHAT THE HELL!?"

Apparently those weren't the right words to say as Matt's smirk turned into an angry glare. He let go of his hands and slid their way to the collar of his shirt. Suddenly Eric feels his feet lift off the ground as he is pressed into the wall further.

_"The next words that should come out of that pretty little mouth of yours better make me smile or else I'll ship you to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean."_

Dallas and McNasty quickly looked at each other before taking a few steps back.

Eric swallows a lump in his throat. He can't really think of anything to say. Maybe if he kicks Matt he can make a run for it, but then Dallas and McNasty will be after his ass. He's already shaking in fear and he feels the tears start to fall. He tries to blurt out anything to get out this man's grip.

_"Y-You think I'm pretty?"_ he asks.

_"W-what?"_ asks Matt, surprised by the sudden question.

 _"What?"_ asks Dallas, who seemed almost amused by the words that came out of this guy's mouth.

 _"What?!"_ asks McNasty, glaring at the audacity of this man to ask that question.

Eric blinks, "What?" he asks, not really sure what he said and why they all have different reactions. 

"W-What do you mean WHAT!? You little shit!" McNasty trudges forward but Dallas stops him 

"Well now hold on, Matt's the one being asked..." Dallas says, holding back McNasty "...Well?"

Eric can feel himself being lowered to the ground, he felt like he was safe, was he safe? What's happening and why is there a fist flying right to his-

. . .

They see his body fall limp to the floor, Dallas looks over and sees that the guy's out cold. "You didn't answer his question." he says to Matt.

"I'll give him a fucking answer..." he snarls, grabbing the hydro flask from McNasty and dumping its contents on Eric's unconscious body. "Enjoy decaf you cunt," he says as he walks away.

* * *

A few hours later, Eric woke up in the campus halls. People were eyeing him but didn't bother to help. His face hurt from the punch. He shook his head, he's really fucked up with the Notorious 3. He makes his way back to his dorm, legs feeling like jelly. 

Nelson was busy looking at his notes when he heard Eric arrive. "Oh dude you smell like Starbucks, you gonna pull out another all-night- OH MY GOD DUDE WHAT HAPPENED!?" 

Eric didn't really know what happened, but he did know that the Notorious 3 had fucked him over. He falls on his knees, looking up to Nelson with tired eyes. "I uh... accidentally spilled some coffee on.... Matthew Elias' shirt- f-few days ago..." He says, passing out once more.


	9. Wake up pretty boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey... how are ya? dkhgjkasgh

_“How is he Doc?”_

_“He’s fine, but I suspect that he has a concussion… just keep an eye out for him for now.”_

_“Thanks Doc.”_

Eric groans, opening his eyes. He was in a really bright room; where was he?

“Oh dude! Thank God, I was ready to sue that fucking Matthew Elias’ ass cause he hurt you!” Nelson says, helping him sit up on the bed. “You’re in the infirmary… How are you feeling?”

“I feel like shit.” Eric says, looking at Nelson.

“Well yeah I figured that much…” Nelson says, inspecting Eric’s cheek “Jesus, you took one hell of a punch; who did this? McNasty?”

Eric shook his head, rubbing his eyes. “How long was I out?”

“Couple of hours… Dude seriously, who the heck punched you? Was it Dallas? I know that fucker can give a mean sucker punch.”

“It was Matthew…” Eric says, a hand touching his swollen face, hissing when he touched a sore spot. “I uh, I guess I said something bad about his fashion choices and ate shit.” 

“Fucking hell, alright, I’m calling up a few friends okay? You’re not gonna walk alone on the campus…”

“Hey, look, don’t bother-”

“Don’t bother? DUDE THEY COULD DO WORSE SHIT TO YOU! I swear they like, have a record of all our movements or some shit.”

While Nelson was ranting, Eric buried his face in his hands 

**_“Why the hell did I ask if I was pretty?!”_** he thought to himself.

What was he thinking!? Out of all the things he could have said. He’ll just have to transfer to another school like the rumors say. He didn’t want to see them after what happened. Oh, but then his parents will kick his ass because they won’t approve of it!

Eric groans, “I-I need to fucking rest… can we go back now?”

Nelson nods, “Doc gave you some painkillers for that” he points at his face. “I’ll help you notify some of your professors if you’re gonna skip class tomorrow.”

“Thanks, but it's almost finals week… I need to cram some papers and shit. I’ll just try to avoid them as much as possible I guess…”

* * *

“The look on that gay little mother fucker’s face!” Dallas laughs “God we should keep him around dude, I like that guy.”

McNasty stared at the empty hydro flask. “Pretty sure you gave him a concussion, Matt.” He says, opening the bottle and sniffing the remains of its contents. “Decaf was a nice touch though.” He mumbles.

“Concussion? Please, you’re about to fucking break his pelvis when he batted those pretty eyes of his to Matt.”

“Dallas I will grab this bottle and shove it so far up your ass you’ll be storing your shit for a year.”

“Empty threats McNasty, all I know is out friend Matt here got a half chub when good ol’ Eric asked if he thought he was pretty.”

“SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU! Geez…” Matt sighs, massaging his temples as he rummages his pockets for his keys and muttering, “I need a fucking drink…”

Dallas smiles, patting Matt on the back, “Alright, where to then? Do we go the usual or-”

“No… ** _I_** need a drink,” Matt says, going to the driver’s side and closing the door on them. ”You two can go fuck off for the night. I’m going home. God, I have a headache.” He says as he drives off.

Dallas shrugs, “Alright man, what do you say, McNasty man? Wanna get drunk? I got this girl’s number and I think we can nab a foursome for tonight.”

McNasty looks over at Matt as he drives off, he sighs. “Where’s the party?”

Dallas smirks, “Come on you, I will make sure we both get to fuck tonight alright?”

“Dallas, I’m the Dean’s son, I can get any pussy I want.”

“Oh my friend, you don’t have the talent like I do.”

“Oh yeah, getting slapped by women is quite the talent.”

“Jokes on you… I’m into that shit…”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu 
> 
> <3
> 
> hope y'all are enjoying this


	10. Petty quips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know... I'm confused...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, college sucks as usual

The words on the paper become a blur as Eric tries to focus his eyes on it. Maybe he should’ve bailed today’s class… He shook his head, trying to make sense of what he was writing. Matthew’s punch really took a toll on him. He didn’t know if he was hallucinating or not but he felt a number of eyes on him. He was sure it was a hallucination at first; that is, until someone taps his shoulder. He looked around and saw a couple of people looking at him from behind him.

“Hey.” The stranger greets.

“Uh… hi?” Eric greets. “Can I help you?”

“Oh you certainly can, the name’s Chris. You’re Eric right?”

“Y-yeah? Why?”

Chris blinks, looking at him with confusion “Uh dude, you’re like, the talk of the campus right now. Being a target of the Notorious three and surviving. We want details on that.”

“W-we?”

Eric surveys the room and sees that almost half of the class is looking at him. Chris shushes them and they all look away. “Look, just ten minutes, walk with me after class.”

“Oh no no, I-I have to go back to my dorm after class, I can’t-”

“You live at the North-East Dormitories right?”

“Y-Yes?”

  
  
“Oh Dude I live there too! Come on, we have a free period after this class just tell me everything that happened and I’ll clear away all the curious little eyes and ears out of your way.”

  
  
Eric groans, taking a deep breath as he looks at Chris. “Ten minutes… that’s it.”

“Oh yeah, just ten, also can I record it?”

“No.”

* * *

Matt looked like a mess… 

Usually the messy look consisted of hickeys and ruffled hair caused by the night of almost intimate fucking with McNasty. Now he just looks like a fucking mess. He kinda regretted drinking alone in his place now. He was bitching over nothing; he got his revenge on the stupid brat right? So what’s he stressing about?

_Y-You think I’m pretty?_

Fucking hell… 

Right now he was in a café, having a morning brew while staring at his laptop. He was sending a paper for one of his classes, he’d kill for a good blow job right now. McNasty’s not answering his calls; usually he always answers. Matt sighs, dialing Dallas’ number; maybe Dallas knows where he is.

_“Hello?”_ Dallas answers, sounding a little more grumpy than usual.

“Geez, you sound like shit. What happened to you last night?” Matt asks.

_“Me?! Ask your fucking booty call! The tall ass gremlin stole two of **MY** bitches last night.”_

Matt’s brows rose, surprised at what he said. So… that’s why he’s not answering… 

_“Why’d you call anyway? I have a class later… Did someone spill shit on you again?”_

“Nah, I was gonna ask you two out later at this new strip club but you seem busy so I guess I’ll just go alone then.”

_“Oh well now hold on I-”_

  
_*click*_

Matt leans back in his seat, rubbing his eyes. He was really horny right now, but his only good fuck was giving him the silent treatment. He didn’t even know what he did; why was McNasty being such a bitch? Matt groans, shaking his head as he looks at the time. 30 minutes before his class starts. 

As if on cue he sees the bastard stroll inside the café, with a bitch clinging onto him, giggling as she pokes at his side. Matt glared at him, but he doesn’t seem to notice him. Thankfully he was sitting near the counter so he could listen in to what he’s up to.

“You were so great last night McNasty…” The woman says, tracing a finger on his chest. Matt grits his teeth at the sight.

“You’re not so bad yourself Natalie. You and Casey did a great fucking job.” McNasty says, wrapping an arm around her hip as he orders.

“If you don’t have any plans tonight… maybe we can have a repeat of last night’s performance?”

McNasty slips a hand on the girl's ass and gives it a slap. “Now now, didn’t you say you had an exam tomorrow… You should be studying.”

“Maybe you can teach me… Daddy?”

That made Matt want to gag, he grabs his things and stands. Looks like he will be focusing on his classes then. Why was he mad anyway? They weren’t even together… McNasty’s just a good friend and a guy he calls to fuck, that’s it.

So why is he tearing up right now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my twitter? 
> 
> @smileygene0920


	11. Ask away Mr. Puffer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :"D

“So… where did it all start? What did you do and which of the three did you piss off?”

Nelson was glaring at the guest at their dorm, “Eric just say the word and I’ll drag his ass out.” He whispers to him. Eric sighs, “I’m good, thank you Nels.”

Chris was in their dorm, he has his phone on record and he has a small notepad. He didn’t even know why he agreed to this; maybe he wants them to be called out, or maybe he was just really tired of people staring at him. “Uhm, I guess it started like a week ago… I was late for class, had a coffee and some books on me.”

Chris cringed, “Oh, I think I know where this is going…” he says as he writes it down. 

“Uh… I accidentally bumped into Matthew Elias… I-I guess I- No… I had some of my coffee spill onto his shirt.” Eric says, trying to recall the events. Nelson listens closely, a little enraged that his friend got hurt over something so small. 

Chris nods, jotting down the details on his little notepad. This was the most information he had on a victim. “What happened after?”

“I don’t really remember, I said I was sorry and ran off. I never really interacted with them until yesterday happened.” Eric lied, he did have a small interaction with Dallas and McNasty that time. Those two were very different when they’re not together. Hopefully he doesn’t run into Matthew again. Actually he didn’t want to run into them again. “Uh… M-Me and Nelson did see them outside of campus once but we uh, avoided them. I guess that gave me hints that I might be a target.”

“Wait, why are you recording this?” Nelson asks.

“For the blog.” Chris states, “Why do you think the halls are empty when they’re walking together?”

“You need a life man.”

“Buy me a drink then, big guy,” Chris says, winking at Nelson.

Nelson blinks, looking away with a blush. 

“So what happened when they confronted you? I only got a few statements from eyewitnesses here, but can you confirm one where Elias had picked you up by the collar and pinned you to the wall?”

Eric bit his lip, he couldn’t really forget about that. Strong arms had held onto him easily. He felt like he was about to choke as he felt Matthew’s knuckles touch his collarbone. His golden eyes glaring into his soul. Eric shook his head, remembering what had happened after.

**_“The next words that should come out of that pretty little mouth of yours better make me smile or else I'll ship you to the bottom of the pacific ocean.”_ **

**_“Y-you think I’m pretty?”_ **

Nelson pats his back. “You okay?”

“Yeah, Uh… I think I have a headache or something…”

“You wanna rest?”

“Uhm, I’m good, I’ll just go get some lunch.” Eric looks over to Chris, sharing the same concerned look that his roommate has. “Uh… M-Matthew set me down after and just punched me, I was out cold after.”

Chris nods, “Alright, that’s all?”

Eric nods, feeling his stomach rumble.

“Thanks so much dude, I’ll update the blog with all this. Don’t worry, I’ll keep you anonymous.” Chris says, standing up to collect his things “It’s pretty weird, this was the first time that Elias got physical. Usually it's either Dallas or McNasty throwing the punches.”

“They’re all fucking assholes to me…” Nelson says, giving Eric a glass of water.

“You took the words out of my mouth, sweet cheeks.”

“Stop that.” 

“Only if you have di-”

Before Chris can even finish his sentence, Nelson was already pushing him out of the room. 

Eric takes a deep breath, “I’m heading out Nels.”

“Want me to join you?”

“I’m good, I’ll just grab some food and get to my next class.”

“You stay safe okay?”

“Yeah, thanks Nelson.”

Eric felt a sigh of relief. Hopefully after giving that little interview, everyone will stop staring at him. He takes the moment to poke at his face. He didn’t even realize that he had a rather big cut on his cheek from that punch. He sighs and grabs his cloth face mask on his bag, no one wants to see his patched up face. Most of what he said in Chris’ interview was true, but he did leave a small detail out because he wasn’t sure if it was the Notorious 3’s doing.

He pulled out a red handkerchief from his pockets, it still had a few stains of his blood and some of the coffee that was poured on him. He just found it tucked underneath his head when he was out cold. He still didn’t know who it belonged to. It looked like someone hastily wiped him clean and left the cloth.

* * *

McNasty groans, looking over his side to see that his partner for tonight was fast asleep. He took the moment to grab his clothes and leave. Few more lovers and he might get the chance to claim Dallas’ title as a playboy. He smirked at the thought, but he didn’t really want the title. He just wanted to get his mind off of something. 

He leaves a note, telling the guy that he had fun, then he heads to his car. His mind drifts back to when they confronted Eric. His eyes looking over to him, pleading for something… 

“ **_What do you want me to do?”_ **

He sighs, starting the car and driving away. 

He didn’t know why that guy affected him so much. When Matt had knocked him out, he remembers seeing the glint of a tear rolling down his bloody cheek. He can’t really get his mind off it. It… it reminded him of when he was still… he didn’t want to think about that.

When Matt and Dallas started to walk away, he took the moment to clean his face off with his handkerchief. He didn’t know why he did it but it kind of felt right. Eric was mumbling something while he was unconscious but the last words that he heard sent shivers down McNasty’s spine.

**_“H-help… me…”_ **

His eyes widened when he heard that, he stood up and followed Matt and Dallas out of the building. Right now he needed a distraction. Away from Matt, Dallas, and basically just everyone. He felt like he had crossed a line when he knelt down to clean Eric’s face. 

As he stopped at a fast food drive-thru he took the time to check his phone.

**8 hours ago:**

**[16 new messages from RichFuck]**

**[8 missed calls from RichFuck]**

**45 minutes ago:**

**[1 new message from BigPuffer]**

He opened the message from Puffer, one of his local informants on campus, and wonders what he wants.

**[BigPuffer 8:06pm]**

**_I talked to your latest victim earlier. Found a certain red handkerchief._ **

**_I don’t mean to pry but, you wanna explain yourself, bossman?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu!


	12. Bossman Nasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh shit... you're kinda.. kinda cute...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you made it here.. sorry I'm slow at writing it... kinda had a block when I was working on future chapters, but I'll get it out in don't worry, y'all are itchin for a reading and I will provide eventually.

_**A few weeks later…** _

Chris was true to his word. After posting the said interview in his blog, most people left him alone, and the staring stopped as well. Everything felt normal again. There’s a little part inside of Eric that’s still a little paranoid.

_What if he meets them again?_

_What will they do?_

_Will they send his ass to another country?_

He takes deep breaths, calming himself down as he looks over his notes. Right now he’s in the library, studying his notes and trying not to die. He has an exam tomorrow and he’s cramming the whole syllabus up his neck so he can actually ace it. So far his head is already hazy even though he’s in his third book. He feels like a migraine is coming up, and has to look away from his books. He feels his phone vibrate; he checks it to see that he got a text from Nelson.

**[1 new message from Grizwold:)]**

**[Grizwold:) 12:15am]**

**You wanna join me and Chris for lunch?**

**Just please say yes, this guy’s flirting non-stop.**

Eric chuckles, sending a reply, he can’t really join them at the moment while he’s in the middle of cramming a whole semester up his ass. He shook his head, closing the current book he’s reading. He stands to put the book back on its shelf, while he goes over to the back of the library he hears a faint moaning. He sighs, “Good lord…” he mumbles. 

He returns one book on the shelf, grabbing the other volume next to it. As he takes it off the shelf he sees it; the couple who are making out. His eyes widened when he saw a familiar face. It was Dallas, who was apparently entertaining his girl of the week. He looks away, blushing at the sight. “Get a room.” he whispered to himself. He looks at them again, his eyes widened when he sees that Dallas was staring at him, making his face blush even further. He takes a step back dropping the book he got as he makes a hasty exit.

“Fuck I swear if I bump into them one more time I’m gonna die.” he says, taking his bag and leaving the library, Dallas’ blue eyes searing into his brain. After a few weeks of peace, the Notorious 3 are haunting him again.

Hopefully Dallas didn’t recognize him, or else he’ll just hide for a month just to get them off his back again. Hopefully Nelson’s offer is still up. He just didn’t want to be alone right now.

* * *

“Dallas? You okay?”

Dallas looks down, his girl for the day already down on her knees as she fumbles with his pants. He smiles, helping her onto her feet, he gives her a kiss on the lips, he moves so that he’s pinning her on the shelves, “I’m alright honey… I’ll make you feel good…” he whispers.

He just caught a familiar Peeping Tom named Eric. He wasn’t gonna lie, he’s very interested in him since they’ve confronted him. The image of him pinned to the wall was something. He kinda wished Matt had let him take the lead that time because he wanted to have a closer look on his innocent face. For now he settled for this girl, whatever her name was. He never really bothered remembering names of the people he’s sleeping with, they just come and go. The only names he remembers are the ones that really gave him a challenge. 

So far the only names he remembers are McNasty and Matt. Those two, his good friends and occasional lovers. Those two were very rough lovers, he never gets out without a scratch. As good as they are in bed, they are great friends as well. His name isn’t as prestigious as them but the two always hype him up whenever he has games or whenever he’s down. 

Right as he’s about to go down on this girl, his phone vibrates. He groans. “Give me a moment baby.” he says, moving away to check who was calling

**[Blargmyshnoople calling...]**

**answer/decline**

  
  


“What’s up, you’re kind of ruining a moment here,” he says, eyeing his partner. He hears a faint groan in the background “You need a third there?”

_“Stop being horny… We found our next target.”_

“You’re blue balling me here Matt. You’re already moving on from the Missouri bitch?”

_“We’re getting this one out of the country… he did something really bad.”_

Dallas’ brows rose, “What did this guy do?”

_“He fucked up McNasty.”_

Dallas bit his lip. “Where are you right now?”

_“We’re at the infirmary, I’m fixing up his little bitch ass…”_ There was a pause as he heard McNasty groan in pain. _“Stop flinching or I’ll knock you out cold…”_ Matt says.

“Alright I’ll be over.” Dallas says, looking at the girl. “Sorry babe, duty calls, I’ll see ya in a bit.”

He runs out of the library, a little pissed at what he was told. Whoever beat McNasty up certainly didn’t know who they were messing with.

* * *

“Out of all the people you’ve slept with, you chose the one who’s in a relationship.”

“Okay, in my defense, it was Dallas who pushed the girl onto me.”

“Yeah, and you got beat up for it… You’re so fucking dumb sometimes.”

Matt sighs, dabbing a damp cloth on his bloody cheek. McNasty looks at him, grabbing his hand and leaning his head on it. “I’m sorry.” he says.

“Why are you apologizing?”

“I don’t know, I made you mad, I’m sorry.”

Matt sighs, moving his hand away as he places the cloth on the bedside table “I’m not mad, I’m just… I’m worried for your dumb ass okay?”

McNasty tugs Matt closer, cupping his cheek as he inches closer for a kiss. That is until they hear someone clearing their throat.

“Okay, one of you's gonna have to suck my dick because I was in the middle of undressing a cute bitch when you called.” Dallas says, leaning by the door frame. “So, heard we have a new target, who is it?”

McNasty smirks, “His online data was a bit wonky so I had to sneak into my dad’s files. I saw some really shady shit so I dug more info on him. This guy, we can send him to prison with all the things he did here.

Dallas and Matt’s eyes widened, “Prison? Are you sure about that?” Matt asks.

McNasty smirks, “I’m studying Law guys, I know what I’m doing.”

“Didn’t you like… flunk out or something?” Dallas asks, McNasty glared at him.

“Dallas, I’m in my third year…”

“Well I didn’t know!”

“Neither did I!” Matt exclaims.

“What did you two think I was doing in my free time!?”

Matt and Dallas look at each other, both sharing confused looks as they thought about their friend being a Law student, looking at him and back at themselves. 

McNasty crosses his arms “I’ll just pretend to NOT be offended at your reactions right now.”

* * *

**3 days later…**

**[News Daily]**

**Topnotcher student gets arrested for possession and distribution of dangerous narcotics.**

Eric, Nelson, and Chris are staring at the scene right now, where a student was getting arrested for a number of charges. “So… the rumors were true huh?” Nelson says.

“Yeah, he beat up McNasty because he slept with his girlfriend, so McNasty dug up all the shit he could find. Cops were called and now we’re here witnessing the aftermath.”

Eric swallows a lump in his throat. “That’s so scary…” he says. 

“Well, at least they’re not chasing your ass anymore.” Chris says. “Everyone learns not to fucking touch them alright.”

Somehow the thought made him more uncomfortable. The Notorious 3 aren’t anywhere to be seen. Eric holds onto his books tighter, still feeling like he was being watched. He bites his lip, seeing the cop car drive away. Most students go back to what they were doing,, while Eric trembles with fear. How much do these guys know about him? Not that he had something to hide, but it's just terrifying to think that they could leak everything about him in a snap.

He sighs, following Nelson and Chris as he looks away from the scene. He has too much to think about right now, and he needs to stay away from all this drama. From a distance, he sees McNasty, smoking a cigarette. Eric blinks, shivers running down his spine when he sees him disappear in a cloud of smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) follow me maybe?
> 
> @smileygene0920


	13. Bossman's Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo u still reading?
> 
> why?

The next morning, Eric is in a rush once again, swearing he needs to change his alarm clock because it keeps fucking him up with his morning classes. He regrets pulling an all nighter now because he was sure that he was gonna bump into one of the Notorious 3 again and he’s gonna be knocked out cold. He holds onto his books and seals up his new thermos as he gets to the stairs. He has 3 minutes before he gets to class, but before he can get to the top of the stairs, he sees him…

McNasty… 

He doesn’t seem to notice him, he looks like he’s passed out on the side. He’s leaning his head on the wall as he sits on the top of the stairwell. Eric walks up the steps cautiously, fearing what McNasty might do to him if he sees him. As he reaches the top, McNasty moves in front of him. “You have something of mine…” he says

“W-What?”

“Red handkerchief… give it back. I kinda forgot it when I tried cleaning up your shitty face.”

Eric blushes.

_So he… cleaned him up?_

“I-It’s in my dorm… I-I’ll give it after class.”

“8pm. Meet me here… Got it?”

Eric nods, getting up the stairs and running to his class. His day’s about to get interesting… or terrifying, he couldn’t tell just yet. Hopefully this was just a simple exchange. Hopefully he doesn’t die because of it. 

McNasty sighs, watching him run off, he felt a wave of nausea as he stood up. He regrets drinking the night beforehand; his legs are covered in bruises, and still feel wobbly from the beating. He’d rather skip his class but his father had made him go because of the huge favor he’d owed him when he sent the student to the police. He rolls his eyes; keeping the school’s image pristine while keeping his son under the radar truly screams fatherly love.

No one dares to look at his direction; he’s built up this whole identity that made him unapproachable. He didn’t even know why the rumors call him a delinquent when he has the cleanest records in the whole university, and he’s also one of the top students in his class. He guessed being alone for 2 years helped him focus on his classes more. When he met Matt and Dallas, his life changed for the better. He actually found friends that didn’t kiss his ass because he was the College Dean’s son. 

He sighs, grabbing another cigarette and lighting it. He just needs to get his handkerchief; it was kind of important to him because it came from Matt. He used it when he got beaten up when he was in his second year. It was also the reason he’s quite attached to him, even though they didn’t really have a relationship.

He loves Matt; hopefully Matt loves him too...

* * *

**7:45pm : Outside North-East Dormitories**

“Wait you’re going back? I think the buildings will close in 15 minutes?” Nelson asks, confused as to why Eric insists on going back to the campus grounds.

“I just forgot some notes there, I know the security guard there, I’ll be really quick!” Eric says, tying up his shoes, his heart racing. He didn’t want to be late in meeting McNasty or else he’ll probably beat him up… 

Nelson doesn’t seem convinced but he shrugs. “Alright, uh, just be safe I guess?” 

Eric nods “Go have fun with Chris, he seems to be hanging out with you more often! I think he likes you!”

“Shut up, don’t say that, I fucking hate him. His nosy ass is always on my business!”

Eric chuckles, checking his pockets to see the red handkerchief that McNasty wanted. With this, he’ll finally get the Notorious 3 off his ass for good.

right???

It was quite the long walk, and the silence of the night made him uneasy. Maybe he should’ve asked Nelson to come with him, but then again, Chris did ask him for a favor; to let him hang out with Nelson. He was sure that the guy was head over heels in love with him by this point. He chuckles at the thought. Nelson cannot stand being around Chris but somehow when he sees them they act like an old married couple.

Eric takes a quick jog to the campus building. Everyone’s mostly driving home or walking back to their dorms. He just really wants to cuddle up in bed right now since his exams are already done. He needs a week long rest with everything that’s going on.

From a distance he sees McNasty, who seems to be alone, which could be a good or a bad thing. The only thing illuminating him at the moment is the lighter in his hand, attempting to light a cigarette. He sees him and stops as Eric walks over to him. He felt like he was about to get into a sketchy deal. He takes a deep breath, coughing as he smells his cigarettes from a distance. 

“Do you have it?” McNasty asks, eyeing him as he hides his lighter. Eric looks up at him, feeling a lot more intimidated by his height. “Uh… I g-got the thing…” he says, pulling out the red handkerchief. “I uh… washed it so it's c-clean.”

McNasty snatches the cloth out of his hands, Eric flinches as he does, and chuckles nervously as he takes a few steps back. “Uh… thanks for c-cleaning my face I guess?” He says, turning on his heel to leave. He can hear the low rumble of thunder in the distance. He looks up at the sky and feels a raindrop on his face. One drop becomes two, and then he feels the rain pouring down on him. He runs back to the building to take shelter. He doesn’t see McNasty anywhere so he stays still. He can’t call Nelson to pick him up since he forgot his phone. He sighs, taking a seat by the door, hugging his knees as he stared at the rain. It was nice to watch the rain when he’s in the comfort of his dorm, huddled up under the blankets and letting the sounds comfort him to sleep. Speaking of sleep, he was a bit sleepy at the moment. He can feel his eyes getting heavier as the rain pours down harder. Slowly, he begins to drift off.

“Hey, get up.”

Eric opens his eyes, a bit confused as to what’s happening. He looks up to see McNasty looking down on him, holding a red umbrella. “Come on, get up. I’ll drive you to your dorm.”

“W-What?”

“Come on, I won’t ask twice, get the fuck up.”

Eric scrambles to his feet, a little confused as to why he was back. McNasty wraps an arm around him as he shields him from the rain and leads him to his car. It was a sleek red sports car; he guessed that was a constant color that he liked. He opens the passenger door side for him to enter. Eric felt so small as he got in, suddenly felt the cold seeping in through his clothes. He begins to shiver in his seat. 

As McNasty got in he notices Eric shivering, removing his hoodie and handing it to him “W-Wha-”

“Just wear it, you’re drenched.” McNasty says, handing it to him.

“Uhm, I-I’ll just return this t-”

“No… that’s yours, keep it.”

Eric’s cheeks were flushed as he stared at the hoodie, unzipping his own drenched jacket, a little too conscious that he only had a thin shirt underneath. He quickly pulls on the clothing, immediately realizing that the hoodie was quite big on him when he sees that his arms barely reach the end of the sleeves. McNasty starts the car and drives. There was silence in the air, the only sound being the faint hum of some rock music on the radio and the heavy drizzle of the rain. Eric feels really awkward just sitting in a moving vehicle with the man who could possibly snap his neck. It was only made worse by the fact that he is also wearing said man’s hoodie. He has mixed feelings with this little interaction they had. Right now there was a warm fuzzy feeling in his gut though he didn’t know whether it was good or not.

A few minutes had passed when they reached the dorms; the rain was still pouring down heavily as the car came to a stop. Eric didn’t question how McNasty knew where he’s staying. He swallows a lump in his throat when he decides to acknowledge him “Uh thanks for the ri-”

“Hold on.” McNasty says, tugging at Eric’s arm as he pulls him closer to inspect his face. He was leaning very close to him, one hand cupping his cheek. “Does your face still hurt?” he asks, his thumb caressing the small scar that came from when Matt had punched him. Eric was at a loss for words as he focused on how soft McNasty’s lips look. “Uh… what?”

“Matt rarely gets physical, but when he does, usually people end up in the hospital. Are you okay now? Did you get a concussion or something?”

“I uh… yeah, b-but I’m fine now…” Eric says, ignoring the heat going up his cheeks. Why was he thinking of kissing McNasty all of a sudden? 

“Are you planning on suing him?” He asks as he tilts his chin up.

“W-What? N-no, why would I-”

“Because he hurt you, over a fucking coffee stained shirt.” McNasty starts. “Look, I know you might’ve heard the rumors, but we don’t just ship people off to other countries out of spite. We look into these things.” 

Eric blinks, utterly confused as to why McNasty’s saying all of this while inspecting his face for any bruises. “I looked you up. There wasn’t anything suspicious about you, you’re just some average joe from Missouri. I thought you were like some little bratty bitch but no, you just happened to have bumped onto Matt on a bad day.” 

“I’m sorry?”

“Look, what do you want? How much do you want?”

“What?”

“Can’t take a hint? I’m bribing you to shut the fuck up about all this.”

Eric blushed, “Oh no please, d-don’t pay me! I’ll shut up!” He exclaimed, clinging into McNasty’s sleeve “I won’t say anything I swear!”

McNasty feels his face heat up as he sees Eric clinging onto him. He thanks the dimness of the night for hiding the stupid blush on his face. He lightly shakes his arm, telling him to remove his hands on it. Eric looks over and keeps his hands to himself “S-Sorry…” he says.

“Whatever…” McNasty says, looking out the window to see that it was still raining. He reaches over the back seat to grab an umbrella, he gets out of the car and goes to Eric’s side. “Come on.”  
  


Eric scrambles to his feet, tripping as he almost falls over the pavement, luckily McNasty catches him. The scent of whiskey and cigarettes hitting Eric’s nose all of a sudden when he finds himself leaning on his chest. “Oh! S-Sorry!” 

* * *

Meanwhile Nelson and Chris were playing a video game. Nelson looks out the window, wondering why he’s roommate isn’t back yet. “Where do you think Eric went?” He asks Chris.

“Didn’t he say he had some notes to get or something?” Chris says. 

“Well yeah, but its been like, a whole hour now, plus it's raining... you think we should go look for him?”

“He’ll be fine, he’s a big boy.”

As they ponder on the thought, Eric suddenly comes in. “Oh hey you’re back.” Nelson says. “Need a towel?”

  
  
“Uh… y-yeah…” Eric says, “Sorry, I had to run to get out of the rain.” 

While Nelson tends to Eric like a little brother, Chris looks over what the guy was wearing. Chris eyes the red hoodie; he wasn’t wearing that when he left. He smirks, going back to the video game while he lets the roomies talk.

“Marking him your territory huh? Good one bossman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all's comments are makin me uwu
> 
> thanks <3


	14. Someone Else in Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck... fuck me....
> 
> (this has sex... pls proceed cautiously.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo.... oh hello there....
> 
> this has sex on it
> 
> proceed catiously

**1 hour earlier that night**

Matt was bored. 

Matt was very bored.

**Calling**

**[McNasty]...**

He wasn’t answering. He thought they were on good terms already. The idiot’s really blue balling him right now; he already misses cuddling up to him after a rough fuck at his place. He was in his car, waiting outside a restaurant where they were supposed to meet. McNasty said he had a fucking errand to run but it was already 8 o’clock at night. He grits his teeth, starting his car as he drives out to look for him. The rain could liven up the mood right now, but the man he wanted to fuck at the moment wasn’t answering his calls. It's as if the bitch was ghosting him on purpose. “McNasty I swear to god, I will pull out the handcuffs if you don’t answer my call,” he says, particularly to no one since he was driving alone in the rain. He looks around the campus. He doesn’t see much except students taking shelter from the rain. It took him a good 45 minutes driving around the campus until he saw McNasty’s red sports car, and McNasty himself escorting someone out.  
  
He couldn’t see the guy because of the rain but the way he clung onto McNasty made Matt feel… something.

_Who was this guy anyway?_

_Is McNasty dating someone?_

He thought he was with that one bitch named Natalie? He wanted to ask many more questions but this probably means that they won’t be having sex tonight. He makes his leave by driving away from the scene, his eye twitching as he yet again feels a tear slip.

**_Why was he crying?_ **

* * *

**The next day…**

Eric stares at the red hoodie in his arms, not really sure whether to return it or not. On one hand, he can’t really accept it since it was twice his size. On the other hand the man did say that the hoodie was his to keep. He sighs, opting to separate the hoodie from the rest of his clothes in fear of the material bleeding out on his clean shirts. He can’t help but to hold the piece of clothing close to him, inhaling the scent of strong whiskey and cigarettes on it with the added wash of the rain last night. Eric blushes, remembering the gentle arm that supported him when he slipped. Eric feels his cheeks heat up; he shouldn’t be thinking about that! McNasty was already dating someone else! 

Eric sighs, setting the hoodie to the side. He had mixed feelings in his gut right now. He’s terrified of McNasty but then, he also kind of helped him get out of the rain, and he cleaned his face when he was unconscious. He stops, crossing his arms. He’s kind of bummed at himself now; out of all the people he might have a crush on he picks a really bad one. He looks over to see that his clothes were done in the wash. Eric blushes at the thought of McNasty being so close to him. He felt like he had this forbidden crush on him. Nelson would surely snap if he found out who the hoodie belonged to.

Meanwhile, McNasty meets up with Matt in his apartment. The man looked pissed at him for some reason. He was confused because he was the one who didn’t show up in the restaurant last night. He grabs his juul, he needed something else than cigarettes today so he stuck with something else. “I can smell the alcohol on you. it's only 11 o’clock in the morning.”

Matt chuckles, looking up at McNasty, showing all the signs of being drunk. “I’m not drunk…” He says, reaching up to wrap his arms around McNasty’s neck. McNasty rolls his eyes “I can smell it Matt, good thing you and I don’t have any classes today. I’m taking you home to your place.”

“Come ooon,” Matt whines. “We used to be so frisky.”

“Frisky is at 9pm inside a bathroom stall on singles night. You’re just drunk and horny right now Matt…”

“You’re horny…”

McNasty escorts him to his car, which is quite a tedious task since Matt is very clingy when he gets drunk. He wishes he was hammered too; they’d probably spend the day laying in bed after hours of drunk fucking. 

McNasty settles Matt in the passenger seat, which could be a bad idea but he really can’t deal with Matt like this. As he got in the driver’s seat he looked over to Matt who was already giving him the bedroom eyes. “Can you keep it in until we get to your place?” He asks, though the hand on his thigh answered his question. “Matt… I’m gonna drive.”

“And I’m gonna suck you off.” He says, already leaning down towards his legs. “You drive, I’ll be just down here.”

McNasty smirks. “If we crash…” he says trailing off as he already feels Matt’s palm on his crotch. He wants him to get back in his seat but right now he needs to drive away to a more quiet spot. Looks like today he’ll be tending to Matt.

“Eric…” Matt calls him “You’re already hard for me?” he says, his hand unbuttoning his jeans. McNasty takes deep breaths as he focuses on the road. He drove out of the campus biting his lip as he felt Matt’s tongue lap at his cock. Shivers went up his spine as he felt something cold rub against his shaft. “D-didn’t know you had a new piercing…” McNasty says, turning left on the crossroads. He knows a spot where they can just get out of the city and do their thing.

Matt chuckles, “You like it?” he asks

“Yeah, it feels nice.” he says, lowering Matt’s head. It would be awkward if people see them right now, even though his car is heavily tinted. His eyes flutter when Matt kisses the tip of his dick. “Matt, babe, fuck… easy, we’re gonna fucking die.” McNasty mumbles as he makes one more turn and drives inside an underground parking lot. It was in an abandoned building so no one can disturb them. 

As he parks the car, everything else becomes a blur; pants and shirts are removed, lips locked in a rough kiss. Matt was already lubed up and slowly sinking on McNasty’s cock, bouncing as he gripped the dashboard for support. Matt moans, rolling his hips as McNasty holds him close. The man was kissing the back of his neck, leaving love bites in his wake. He reaches back and grabs McNasty by the hair, making the man face him as he kisses him once more, feeling himself cum as his moans were muffled by the kiss. Time passes by quickly as they move into different positions, using up a number of condoms, and emptying a few bottles of lube. 

At some point Matt was laid on his back as McNasty pins his arms above his head, letting out moans as he was fucked thoroughly in the back seat. McNasty fucks him roughly. Words weren’t needed, just blissful moans and whispered names. He looks down at Matt, a brief vision flashing before his eyes as he somehow imagined a certain innocent eyed Eric underneath him, moaning sweetly as he fucks him. His cock pulsed at the thought of him calling out his name. 

McNasty buries his face onto Matt’s neck as he orgasms. Matt follows after, clinging onto McNasty, leaving scratches on his back. 

McNasty chuckles as he sits up, pulling Matt for a kiss once more. “You’re wild tonight.” 

Matt nuzzles McNasty’s neck “I missed you… Missed being fucked by you.”

“Well you’re fucked real good, wanna go home now?”

“Only if we cuddle.”

“Of course baby.” 

It took them a while to clean themselves and the insides of McNasty’s car. The lustful aroma will surely last for weeks. He guessed he’ll just have to walk as he gets his car cleaned. It would take weeks to remove the stains in the seats. Matt was asleep on the passenger side. He’ll have to order some food for them because what they did truly exhausted them both.

For a moment McNasty goes back to what he saw. Why the hell was he imagining the guy? He barely even knew him, and he was sure that the guy was very afraid of him at the moment. He shook his head, forgetting what he saw. Tonight was about Matt; he’ll take care of him and stay by his side until the morning comes.

Still, he couldn’t shake the memory of orgasming while imagining his face.

Maybe it was a mistake to have given him his hoodie....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boop
> 
> wassup?
> 
> why are you still reading this? smh


	15. Bambi Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he's not... him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda cried at this ngl.
> 
> also
> 
> Eli - asianboy0122  
> Kaden - Tuxbird  
> Blake - Yumi

Dallas looks down at his phone; no calls or messages from McNasty or Matt. They must be in their little sexcapade. He sighs, a bit sad that he didn’t have anyone for tonight. He was at a bar, hoping to find someone to fuck tonight but there’s isn’t anyone that piques his interest at the moment.

That is, until he sees a familiar face in the crowd. “Well fuck me…” he mumbles, seeing Eric with his friends. 

He wanted to approach him but he settled on watching him from afar. He smiles, wondering what he would be like in bed. He chugs down his beer, calling the bartender for one last refill and one little request. He wanted to get his attention somehow, and he wanted to see if he could get him to sleep with him. He smirks, grabbing a few bills as he tells the bartender what he wanted.

Meanwhile, Eric was chatting with some of his friends. They were celebrating, a merry little get-together with the lads as they all drank to forget the shit that went down in the exams. Eric looks at his drink. He wasn’t really a fan of beer, but Nelson said it was one of the fruity kinds so he ought to give it a shot. He takes a few experimental sips, tasting hints of lemon in his mouth. He hums at the taste, looking over the people with him. Since Chris started hanging out with them, he introduced them to his small little group of friends. Now they usually hang out in their dorms and play video games after class. Right now, they are talking about food. He chuckles at how Nelson passionately speaks about his love for Popeye’s chicken.

“Dude I can cook you a plate of hot wings.” Eli, a culinary student and one of Chris’ friends, says. “I can make you a bomb-ass meal, Nelson. I’ve been studying this for 2 years, I can make you like the whole Popeyes menu.”

“Oh dude, that better be good or else you ain’t welcome in our dorms anymore” Nelson says, challenging him. Chris laughs nervously as he wraps an arm around him. “Okay, no more friendship ending dares.” he says.

“Yeah, we don’t want a pouty Chris back in the dorm when he cries about not seeing Nelson again.” Kaden, a business major, states grinning as he looks over the two. He points out how close was Chris to Nelson right now and how dumb he looked when he tries to discreetly stare at Nelson. 

Chris blushes, leaning away from Nelson, “Alright you, you’re drunk.” He says, glaring at Kaden. Nelson just glares at Chris as he moves a bit closer to Eric. 

“You’re the one who’s fucking drunk mate.” Blake, who, like Eric, is also studying IT, pats Chris’ back, chuckling as he sees how flustered his friend is.

Eric smiles, feeling relaxed for the first time in weeks. He was doing well in his classes, he did extra work and finished what he needed to pass. His worries about the Notorious 3 faded away as he just focused on his friends and his works.

“Excuse me sir?” One of the waiters approaches Eric.

Eric looks up at the waiter, “Uh, what?”

“Someone wanted you to have this,” the waiter says, giving him a glass of some cocktail he wasn’t familiar with. Eric blinks “Uhm, I didn’t order anything?”

“Oh no this is free, someone wanted you to have it.” 

“Who?”

“The guy already left, but he left you a note. He’s a pretty handsome dude, if you don’t want the number then I’ll take it.” The waiter says, passing him a folded note. Eric tilts his head, opening the note and froze.

**_Hey there sweetheart, I still haven’t paid you back for giving me a band-aid. How about a drink?_ **

**_\- Dallas, *-***-***-****_ **

Eric feels his cheeks heat up while rereading the note over and over again. Dallas was here? Where was he? Why did he give him a drink? WHY DID HE GAVE HIM HIS NUMBER? Eric shakes his head, looking around the bar to look for him but as the waiter had said, he already left. He sighs, looking at the cocktail. He shrugs, taking a sip of it. He can’t really refuse the free drink now. The drink was really sweet, but it had a kick to it. He had to set it aside as he listened back in the conversation. He was so confused as to why he bought him a drink. He shivered at the thought of Dallas hitting on him. He blushed, he didn’t know if the drink was too strong but he was suddenly thinking of Dallas’ face inching closer to him. Eric sighs, realizing he might’ve drank a little too much. 

“You alright man? Beer too strong for you?” Nelson asks, patting his back as he passes him some food to wash down the beer. “Yeah, I’m fine, your boyfriend doesn’t look so hot though.”

Nelson blinks, looking over to Chris, the man already passed out on the side. Nelson scoffs, nudging him awake “You fucking lightweight.” he says, tapping his shoulder. Chris wakes up, blinking as he inspects his surroundings. Everyone laughs at how Chris looked like he just got out of bed. “I think it’s time we get the bill?” Eli suggests. Everyone agrees; it was kind of already late anyway.

While Eric was feeling a little drunk, he didn’t really feel like going home at the moment. “Hey Griz, I’ll meet you guys back at the dorm. I'm kind of in the mood for a walk.”  
  
Nelson blinks “You sure? There’s like a whole lot of shit going on inside the campus. You might get hurt.”

“I’m good, I just really need to clear my head at the moment, and besides, the night looks nice.”

“Alright dude, stay safe alright- Oi! Don’t shove Chris in the trunk!” Nelson says, shooing away the others as they attempt to lock Chris up in the trunk. Nelson huffs as he carries the man himself on the passenger seat. “Alright you three on the back! You all tryin’ to get me arrested you fucks!” Nelson exclaims, looking like a worried mother scolding her kids. Eric says his goodbyes to them as they drive back to the dorms. Eric checked the time, it was already 9:46pm. He looks around, finding a close convenience store to buy a coffee. He’s already feeling a headache coming in and he didn’t want to experience a hangover. He goes to a nearby 7/11 and grabs a coffee for himself. He was browsing through the small snack aisle when he saw a familiar figure approaching him.

“Hello there Bambi.” Dallas greets.

“Oh hello, thanks for the drink by the way… a bit too strong for my taste but it's good.” Eric says, looking back at the snacks. Dallas hums “Glad you like it, but I was thinking that maybe you and I could go for another drink besides-” Dallas stops to look at what kind of beverage Eric had “-Iced Mocha Latte…”

Eric chuckles, “I’ve had enough alcohol for now,” he says, looking up to Dallas. He’s quite taller than him, but not as tall as McNasty.

Dallas smirks, looming over him as he releases his charm. “Then what do you want Eric? I can give it to you, just tell me what you want,” he tempts, knowing he has his attention now when Eric’s Bambi eyes dilate. 

“A-Anything?” Eric asks, a blush creeping up his cheeks. Dallas hums, already thinking of ways how he could bend him over and- 

“Can you buy me some gummy worms?”

“What?”

“Sorry, I’m pretty low on cash at the moment, I didn’t bring my wallet, I just have 20 dollars on me.” Eric says, pouting as he looks at the items in his hands.

Dallas blinks, not really sure what happened there but he grabs a few bills and grabs the gummy worms that he wanted. “Uh… anything else?” he asks him.

Eric shook his head, smiling as Dallas gave him a few extra bills for the gummy worms “Thank you, I’ll just repay you when we meet again!” he says, grabbing the coffee he bought and drank it. “I should get going… what about you?”

Dallas was still confused as to what happened. He didn’t really know what to do since this guy cock-blocked him with gummy worms. “I guess I could drive you home if you want?”

“Oh no, that’s too much, you already bought me a drink and some gummies.”

“It’s fine, I have to go home anyways, plus my place is near your dorm.”

Eric sighs, “Okay, I-thanks.” he says, again, not really surprised that they knew where he resided. He follows Dallas out and sees his sleek pick up truck on the side. Eric is quite impressed, and wonders how much accumulated wealth they had all together. Dallas opens the door for him and gets in. Eric’s not gonna lie, out of all the three, he’s the most tolerable one, probably because he’s a people person, being an athlete and a ladies man he knows his way around people. He really didn’t mind being around him; that is when he’s not threatening his life. He was curious about one thing though- 

“Why’d you call me Bambi?” He asks Dallas.

Dallas was suddenly hit by the question, not even realizing that he called him that nickname. “What?”

“Bambi, you called me Bambi.” Eric says, opening the pack of gummy worms.

Dallas blushed, chuckling as he tried to cover it in the dimmed lighting. “You look like a Bambi, like a lil-little innocent doe.” he says, starting the car and speeding off. Thankfully the guy didn’t question it longer. He sighs; first he didn’t get to bone him, and now he’s slipping out old nicknames he swore to forget. He looks over to him and sees that he’s just happily eating his snacks while watching out the window. The only light illuminating their surroundings are the passing streetlights.

“By the way, how did you know I was in the bar?” Eric asks.

“Saw you and your friends enter, I was gonna go up to talk but I don’t think they’ll welcome my presence there.” 

Eric tilts his head, suddenly realizing what he meant. “Oh, right… But you’re pretty cool in my book… You being so nice and all.”

**_So nice and all…_ **

Dallas suddenly felt nauseous. He didn’t know if it was the alcohol in his system or the stress during training, but right now he wanted to puke. Miraculously he maintains his composure around the guy. What the fuck is he feeling right now? 

As they arrived at the dorms Eric smiles, “Thanks for the lift, I wanted to walk but then again it was nice to be with you a bit.” he says at him. Dallas’ heart clenches at the words.

**_Stop_ **

“To be honest, I don’t know why you’re being so nice to me, but it's good to know that at least one of you doesn’t want to ship me out of the country.”

**_Please stop that_ **

He looks down, a small blush warming his cheeks. “I guess I could go for that drink soon… I really liked being around you.”

**_God, please don’t… you’re not him._ **

There was a brief moment of silence, “I guess this is a good night then?” he states, opening the door and slipping out “Thanks for buying the gummy worms, I’ll pay you back soon I promise!”

**_Stop it please… it’s not him. He’s not my Bambi._ **

“No, it’s fine… It’s my treat.” Dallas says, giving him an assuring smile.

“Thanks Dallas.” he says as he starts to walk to the building. He turns one last time, waving at him and telling him good night. 

As the guy disappears from the view, Dallas scrambles out of his truck, going over to the side of the pavement to vomit. 

“Oh fuck… Jesus Christ, get a grip Dallas.” he muttered to himself. It was only a brief interaction with him and yet here he is, flustered like a kid caught touching himself inside a church. He takes deep breaths, memories of _him_ flooding his mind.

**_“Why’d you call me Bambi?”_ **

**_“I don’t know why you’re being so nice to me, but it’s good to know not everyone’s out to get me.”_ **

**_“I really liked hanging out with you, I really like being around you.”_ **

**_“Thanks Dallas, Goodnight!”_ **

**_“I love you Dallas!”_ **

**_“D-Dallas?"_ **

**_"…Goodbye Dallas…”_ **

Tears rolled down his eyes as he remembered seeing _his_ face one last time, giving him one last tender kiss as he walked away from his arms. Out of all the people in the world, why did it have to be this fucking idiot that made him remember. He looks nothing like him at all, and yet here he is gushing over his feelings like a little bitch.

“Goddamnit Shaun…” he says, wiping his tears as he got back to his truck. A good night’s rest will help him forget all about what happened. He has to forget about it.

Because there was no way he’s gonna see _him_ ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's Shaun?
> 
> look up Dergie
> 
> if you don't know Dergie, why? Look him up. fuck it https://www.youtube.com/c/Dergie
> 
> DERGIE


	16. Flinch if you like me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> damn it... please run away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :")
> 
> sup?

Matt woke up with an ache; it was that good kind of ache that always followed after a good night. He smiles as he smells a fresh pot of coffee in his kitchen. McNasty must be cooking some breakfast for him. He stands, legs a bit wobbly as he walks to the kitchen to greet him, but there was no 6' 7 guy wearing nothing but a bath towel waiting for him. Instead he sees a steaming warm breakfast and a small note.

**_Sorry,_ **

**_Couldn’t wait for you to get up, I was running late to class. So enjoy the food instead. Dallas wants to hang later if you’re still up. Hope you’re alright, text me when you’re on campus._ **

**_;)_ **

**_-Eric “McNasty”-_ **

Matt smiles at the note. It didn’t look like it, but McNasty’s one of the most romantic men he fucks. He always made sure that he was satisfied in bed, in the morning he always cleans him up and cooks him a meal before leaving. Matt pouts, forgetting that the man had classes today. He wanted to just relax today, maybe invite Dallas over and watch a movie. He sighs, taking a seat as he starts to eat. His classes were in the afternoon so his morning was free, and he didn’t really know what to do since McNasty isn’t around to fuck with. He grabs his laptop and checks some emails. His dad always keeps tabs on whatever he’s doing in school. Thankfully he’s a top notch student so the faculty doesn’t really have anything to say to him. Plus he’s fucking the College Dean’s son, so he’s got a lot going on for him. He hums as he sees another highly graded paper that he passed, not to mention a lot of remarks from his professors. He could probably skip today’s lecture, but he didn’t like being on his ass all day. 

So he gets up, butt still aching as he limps to the bathroom. He felt his body heat up as he remembered what happened last night. He removed his shirt to find bruises on various parts of his body. There were also a lot of bite marks and hickeys on his collarbone. He smiles, poking a few bruises and feeling a pleasurable ache knowing where they came from. “Didn’t even notice my piercings…” he mumbles, seeing the glint of golden rings on his nipples. No matter, he’ll notice it soon enough. He wonders if he can skip classes today; as much as he wanted to get up to meet the guys, his body was begging for rest. Thankfully he only had 2 classes so he didn’t have to stay in the campus that long. Maybe he can text one of his lovers for a quick romp in the Library. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Eric was staring at his laptop, he couldn’t get a certain code to work; he looked at every detail it had, but it somehow still wasn't working. Eric banged his head on his desk, groaning as he looked at the screen again. He was still staring at a blank screen, the supposed program he was working on isn’t showing up on his screen. He typed the whole code for a good chunk of the week. He didn’t sleep for a few days just finishing the coding but now that he wanted to see it in action. Well… it doesn’t work. 

Eric shook his head, he needed to get out. His chest felt tight for some reason and he didn’t like it one bit. He felt his breathing hitch as he stared at the screen. He needs to get out now.

Chris was in the room, just hanging out as he waited for Nelson. “You alright there? You’ve been staring at that all night.”

“The code isn’t working for some reason.” Eric says, looking at Chris. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Maybe you missed a letter or something.”

“I don’t know man, I-I’m gonna go out, I need to eat.” Eric says “Go… check that, I don’t care…” he says, shaking his head as he grabs his wallet. He bumps into Nelson by the door.

“Oh hey Er-”

“Your boyfriend’s waiting.” Eric says and leaves, leaving a very confused Nelson. The man looks by his bed to see the certain boyfriend he was talking about.

“Sup babycakes.” Chris greets.

“Get your ass off my bed!” 

* * *

Matt was in the library now, not really sure why he stayed there but he guessed it was a nice change of pace to be somewhere quiet. Maybe he can call up Dallas so they can hook up here. He did owe him a blow job or something. He chuckled at the thought; fucking in the library is one of the things in his bucket list, next to that is cumming without touching. 

He gets up from his seat, closing the book he was reading. He ought to text the two if they wanted to hang at his place later. He missed being cuddled up between those two. He walks over to the shelves to where he got the book. He was just doing some light reading with the advanced lessons on his major. He didn’t want his dad barking up his ass again for not reading everything in advance. As he goes to the shelves, he hears a faint sobbing in the back. Matt places the book on the shelf and looks at where the sound is coming from. He goes to the other side of the shelf and sees someone huddled up on the floor. The guy was hugging his knees as he cried. 

Matt approaches him, the guy looks so… familiar… 

Eric didn’t really know where else to go. The library was one place he could cry peacefully. No one’s gonna really judge him here because most struggling students go here to cry. He picked the most quiet spot here in hopes that no one would disturb him. He cried for a good few minutes until he heard footsteps approaching him. He looked up to see who it was, freezing up when he saw the bewildered face of Matthew Elias. Eric gasps, his body shivering as he felt Matthew’s golden eyes glaring down at him. He was the last person he expected to bump in here. Now he’s fearing for his life, not knowing what this man could do to him.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” he asks.

“I-I-uh, c-crying?” 

“Out of all the places to go, you decide to cry here?” Matt asks, annoyance very evident in his voice. 

Eric swallows a lump in his throat, hastily wiping his tears away as he tries to save his face from another beating. He wasn’t really successful at it since there were more tears that flowed after. This time he wasn’t crying because he was stressed, he was crying because he was afraid of what he would do to him.

Matt rolls his eyes, seeing how pathetic Eric looked. A grown man crying on the floor like a baby. He really had no time to deal with him, so he grabbed his handkerchief and gave it to him, letting the cloth dangle in front of him as he waited for him to take it. “Wipe your fucking face you idiot, you look like a baby.”

When Eric looked up once again he flinched, thinking Matt was gonna hit him again. Matt scoffs, kneeling down in front of him. “Relax you cunt, you got me in a good mood today so I’ll spare you this time.” he says, cupping Eric’s cheeks as he wiped his face clean of the tears. 

Matt didn’t know why he was doing what he was doing now but he’s already wiping the guys tears away so he just went with it. He was just thankful that they were in a secluded part of the library. If people were to see him like this, he’ll have to buy a lot of plane tickets to get them to leave him alone. He didn’t realize that Eric was leaning on his hand, looking down as his eyes fluttered in his touch. Matt got a closer look on his face. The guy’s face was flushed from all the crying, his skin was warm in his hand, and he could see the faint outline of the scar from when he punched him in the face. 

Eric’s breathing was erratic, choking back faint sobs as the man who punched him for spilling coffee on his shirt wiped away his tears. He can’t even look him in the eyes, he was afraid he’ll do something when he looks in his direction. 

“You’re a fucking mess…”

“I-I know… ‘m sorry…” Eric mumbles. His body feels warm now, he was exhausted, his eyes felt really heavy, and he kinda wanted to go to sleep now.

When Matt was done cleaning his face he looked at him one last time, Dallas’ words echoing through his mind.

**_“Now that I'm lookin at him, he kinda looks like your type Matt. Small, lean, kinda innocent type”_ **

Matt blushed, gritting his teeth as he stood. He threw his handkerchief at him, making the guy flinch as the cloth fell on his lap. “Don’t let me see you around here again alright, jeez. Go cry in the bathroom like a fucking normal person.”

Eric nods, “O-okay… s-sorry…” he says, holding the handkerchief close as he hugged his knees again. 

Matt’s heart clenched at the way he apologized; he really fucking spooked the guy huh? He’s really afraid to look at him now. He takes a step closer, and Eric flinches as he clears the space between them. Matt holds his hand out to him. “Get up.” He says. Eric slowly looks up at him, tired eyes processing what was going on. He gently grabs onto Matt’s hand and lets himself be pulled to his feet. 

He stumbles for a bit, leaning onto Matt for support. Eric sighs, slightly shivering as he feels the closeness of their bodies. His breath hitches, covering his mouth as he backed into the wall “S-Sorry… I-I didn’t mean to-”

“Shut up, what are you feeling right now?” Matt asks, a hand reaching out to tilt his chin up. Eric wonders if getting very close to the person they are confronting is one of the endearing qualities the Notorious 3 shared. His lips quivered as Matt’s thumb brushed over it, like there was something in his lips that he would like to remove. Eric wanted to ask him what he was doing but he was afraid of what would happen. He didn’t even know if he was dreaming or not; maybe he was just hallucinating right now.

Matt grit his teeth, he wanted to beat Dallas so badly for the words ringing in his ears. 

**_Small_ **

**_Lean_ **

**_Kind of innocent_ **

“Would you let me kiss you?” he asks.

Eric’s eyes widened at the question. Okay, he really needs someone to pinch him right now, because he was definitely dreaming. Admittedly, this man was quite the specimen, and the idea of a kiss right now doesn’t really sound bad considering how gorgeous his eyes looked in the dim lighting.

BUT THAT’S NOT THE POINT!

Why all of a sudden does Matthew Elias, the guy who was totally pissed at him for ruining an expensive shirt, the guy who threatened to ship him to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, the guy who knocked him out cold and gave him mild concussion from a single punch, suddenly want to kiss him!?

“Wh-What?” was all Eric could muster. He couldn’t really form a coherent sentence when his mind is suddenly in a ramble on whether he’s afraid or really really in the mood for something else other than fear.

Matt steps closer, hands going over Eric’s shoulders as he pins him in his place. He sighs, cursing under his breath as he slowly inches his face closer. 

One kiss… 

That’ll remove any dimwitted, lovey-dovey thoughts from his mind. 

He just… He needed to know… something…

Something in this universe is urging him to find something likeable about this small little fucktard and he didn’t even know what it is. 

“If you don’t like this… push me away and run, I won’t bother you afterwards,” he says. Eric didn’t answer. Right now both of them didn’t really know what they liked or what they didn't like. There is a stillness in the air that weighs on their hearts heavily, as the space between their lips disappears.

And with that, Matt pulls Eric in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sfsdljkfhsdajkhfkljsdhfkjdshakfjls
> 
> fuck yeah!
> 
> also big thanks to Ross and Claire once again, they be editing lotsa lots for y'all to read this sklafhsadjkfh


	17. Regrets, n-none?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh... oh my... Why am I here!?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeeeeeey, ily <3 ur amazing hooman

**5 hours later…**

McNasty and Dallas have been staring at Matt for a few minutes; the guy’s been nursing his drink for quite a while now. They were a bit concerned, seeing as this was already his 10th glass of… well, the two didn’t know, but Matt asked for something really strong and now he’s nursing his 11th glass, groaning as he chugs the glass. He sets his glass down, feeling hazy as he raises a hand to call the bartender. Dallas takes his hand and sets it down. “I think you’ve had enough of that,” he says.

“M’fine,” Matt says, glaring at Dallas, “Lemme go.”

“Matt you are clearly not fine,” McNasty states, gesturing at his look right now. Usually, Matt takes pride in what he’s wearing, but right now he looks… well, he still looks immaculate but his appearance was something that McNasty was used to seeing after a fling in the bathroom stall. Now, Matt just looks like he’s done something he really regrets. McNasty sighs “What happened? Did your dad cut you off again?”

Matt froze.

**_What happened?_ **

Oh boy, so many things had happened.

_ So many fucking things had happened…  _

**_Where the hell does he even begin, holy fucking shit._ **

_ Visions of what happened hours ago flashed in his eyes. He remembers the arms that wrapped around his neck, the softness of his lips against his, the low moans as he had taken his wrists to pin them above his head. Matt was really out of his mind as he assaulted Eric with kisses. His sex drive was off the rails when he hears a low moan coming from him. This was very different from the sex he had with Mcnasty. This time, he has full control over him and he’ll make sure to savor every little moan and whimper he hears.  _

_ They pulled away from each other, almost breathless from the intense kiss. Matt looks at a very flushed Eric. “Fuck… why’d you kiss back?” he asks, not really expecting the guy to indulge his desires. Eric stares at him, his eyes looking oh so innocent in the dimmed light. He looks so flustered, mouth open as he tries to catch his breath. “I-I don’t know…” he answers, head slowly lolling on the side. Matt grabs him and lets him lean on his shoulder.  _

_ “Hey, don’t faint on me now.” Matt whispers.  _

_ “I’m sleepy…” Eric says. _

_ “Okay… I got you… come on…”  _

And right now, back in his condominium, there’s a sleeping Eric in his bed. He didn’t even know where to take him so now he just let him rest there. They didn’t even fuck, Matt just laid him on the bed, removed his shoes, tucked him on the bed then left. He came into the realization that Eric was back at his place when he’s now at the bar with the boys, on his 11th drink, and now he’s in an emotional dilemma on what he will do to the guy when he gets home. He couldn’t even tell the two what’s going on in his place because they’ll shit on him for what he did. Right now he believes he is outright fucked in the ass at the moment. He needed another drink. He tried raising his hand but Dallas stopped him yet again.

“Dude… Come on, talk to us, what is going on?” he asks.

“Yeah, you’ve been acting weird since you got here. What happened?” McNasty asks.

Matt groans, leaning down at the bar and covering his head with his hands. “M’ having a bad day boys,” he says.

“What happened? You wanna elaborate on it?” McNasty asks, trying to get a look at his face. He manages to remove a hand covering his head, seeing a very pouty drunk Matt. He sighs, patting his head. He looks over to Dallas, a look they shared whenever Matt is in his moods. “Do we have to target someone?”

Matt looks at both of them, shaking his head as he goes back to sulking. “I-I’m just having a bad day.”

“What, you need a tampon?” Dallas jokes, poking at his shoulder.

“Dallas I will break your kneecaps, shut the fuck up,” Matt says, glaring at him. Dallas laughs nervously, moving his hand away from him. He looks over to McNasty, mouthing something along the words _“fuck him please, he’s horny.”_

McNasty tries his best to urge him into something, anything. Usually Matt is acting this way because something happened in his family. Now, both weren’t really sure what’s up with him. He sighs, calling the bartender for the bill. It was clear that Matt needs a good night’s rest. “Alright, get up, I’ll drive you home-”

“NO!” Matt exclaimed, eyes widening as he looked at him. “C-Call me a cab! Or an Uber!” he says, scrambling to his feet, almost falling off his seat. McNasty catches him in his arms. “I- call me an Uber!” Matt says.

McNasty blinks, guiding Matt up back on his seat, pulling out his phone. “Uh… there’s a guy 3 minutes away,” he says. Matt nods happily as he pulls out his wallet. “I-I’m paying your drinks, shut up!” he says as he grabs a few bills. He cannot let the two get to his place with Eric still sound asleep in his bed. He didn’t know why he was worked up about all this but right now all he knows is that they CANNOT see Eric in his house. He puts the money down and stumbles on his way out, regretting his choice of drink earlier. 

He’s afraid of what will happen now when he gets back.

* * *

Meanwhile Eric opens his eyes, quite surprised to not see his dorm room or his roommate. He felt a little dizzy as he tried to sit up, trying to recall what had happened and where the hell is he now. The last thing he remembers was being in the library to bawl his eyes out, then someone came in and… 

_ Wait. _

**_“If you don’t like this… push me away and run, I won’t bother you afterwards.”_ **

_ Fuck. _

Eric’s cheeks heated up at the thought of him and Matt kissing. They kissed in the quiet corner of the library. Matt pinned his arms above his head and kissed him! AND HE KISSED HIM BACK! WHY DID HE KISS HIM BACK!?

He groans, covering his face in his hands as memories from a few hours ago flooded his mind. FUCK! Nelson could be worried sick! He looks for his phone, finding it on the nightstand, but wait, What would he say? He checks his phone to find one voicemail. He opens it and listens.

_ “F-fuck… Chris…” _ the voice on the other line says. He stared at his phone, a little confused at the voices on the other line.

_ “Chris…”  _ the voice moaned. Wait a minute… that voice sounds like...

“Nelson?!” Eric exclaimed, immediately exiting from the voicemail. His blush creeps up his cheeks; it looks like his friend was a little preoccupied with Chris. He shook his head, it was about time they did it anyway. Going back to his situation, he looks around, not really sure where he is right now, but he knows this was Matt’s place. He gets up out of bed. He doesn’t feel any ache in his body besides his head, so that was another thing. He was grateful that Matt didn’t touch him that way, and the thought of Matt tucking him into his bed made him more attr-

_ NO, no, noooo…  _

Eric shook his head; he can’t think of him now, he needs to go back to his dorm A.S.A.P.! Well, he could wait for Matt but then he might not like his presence in his house. His throat felt dry as he thinks of Matt again; the feel of his lips against his, the slight stubble scratching his face, his hands pinning his arms, the noticeable bulge on his-

_ WAIT STOP! _

His face heats up again. He’s very conflicted with his feelings for this eccentric man who punched him. He sighs, his headache hurting even more as he thought about what happened.

**_“Hey, don’t faint on me now.” Matt whispers._ **

**_“I’m sleepy…” Eric says._ **

**_“Okay… I got you… come on…”_ **

Eric bit his lip; the man had carried him to his car, drove him to his place, and tucked him into his bed. He looked at the bed, feeling like he dirtied the place up just being there. He sighs, sitting down as he tries to collect his thoughts. He noticed that he was barefoot. He wanted to look for his shoes but for now he settled on the bed. He laid back down and hugged his knees, shivering at the cold breeze of the night. He was about to fall asleep when he felt his nose twitch, and he sneezed. “Wha-”

_ “Meow…” _

Eric froze, covering his mouth as he felt another sneeze coming. “Oh fuck no… no no no no no no nooooo. Out of all the things!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	18. The Charade Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... Breakfast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> :3

Matt heaves, feeling the alcohol threatening to climb back out of his mouth as he presses the elevator button to his floor. He got home in record time to check on Eric. Hopefully the guy was still asleep on his bed. He’s taken a lot of people home, but Eric was the first one to:

1: not sleep with him

2: kiss him for no fucking reason

3: fall victim to his rage

Eric ticks all the boxes; he was just very dumb and very innocent. He didn’t know why he even took him to his place when his dorm is really close to the campus. He needs to stop thinking with his dick for once. His head was pounding as he reached his door. He stopped, picking up distressed noises by the door. 

“Oh fuck… he’s awake.” Matt groans, opening the door. He hears Eric whimpering in his bedroom. “What the fuck is he up to now?” he asks himself; he was not drunk enough to deal with this.

When he gets to his bedroom, he opens the door to find Eric huddled up in his blankets, shivering as he looks at a certain feline on his bed. “Doug!?”

Eric gasps, falling off the bed as he sees Matt by the door. “Y-you’re back!” he says, hiding back under the blankets when he sees his cat, who’s apparently named Doug, walk up to him. 

Matt shook his head, “Are you seriously afraid of cats?” he says, walking up to them. He grabs Doug away, the cat pawing at him as he does. 

“N-No!” Eric looks at him, “I’m deathly allergic to fur!” 

Matt sighs, shaking his head as he leaves the bedroom. Eric was blushing hard, partly because of his irritated nose, but also because he looked very stupid in front of the guy. He curls up on the floor, whining softly as he tries to regain any shred of dignity he could. He feels his nose getting itchy as he gets back on the bed, and hopes his allergies won’t get to him. He didn’t want to feel even more pain on his end. It would just be too embarrassing!

Meanwhile, Matt grabs the cage for Doug. “You escaped the manor again? I swear, one day you’ll get run over by a car just following me here,” he says, putting the cat inside the cage. “Now stay put; we gotta make sure you didn’t kill my guest,” he says, grabbing some allergy pills from his medicine cabinet. As he gets back he sees Eric huddled up in a corner, covered in bedsheets as he tries to hush up his stuffy nose. Matt walks over to him and passes the allergy pills. “Try those. You might sneeze all over my shit, and I don’t want that,” he says.

Eric blushed, looking at the pills. He blinks; these were the same ones he had back at his dorm… “Uhm… thank you…” he says.

There was an awkward silence in the air, save for the light shaking of the pill bottle. Matt didn’t really know what to do now; there was a man in his home that he didn’t fuck but he certainly kissed. He was too drunk to drive him back, but coherent enough to know that nothing will happen tonight. As he sees Eric take a few pills, Matt couldn’t help but stare at the guy’s hands, noticing the calloused fingers holding the bottle. He wonders what would it feel like if those hands were to wrap around the base of hi-

“Uhm, c-can I use the bathroom?” Eric asks

Matt blinks, cheeks burning as he clears his throat. “Yeah, sure… the door’s right outside, on the left,” he says. 

Eric tries his best to avoid eye contact with the guy as he walks past him. He uses this opportunity to look for shoes so he could at least make a quick escape. As he got out of the bedroom he was met with golden eyes. It was Matt’s cat.

Eric blushes if he wasn’t so allergic to pet dander then he could’ve given the adorable thing lots of scratches and kisses. He goes to where the bathroom was, a little tense at the sudden change of surroundings. He felt like he was going to break something if he went near it. 

He looks at a mirror, quite surprised at the view. He inspected his face further; the scar he got from the punch was barely visible; He also looked like he hadn't slept in a while, which was true, and there were noticeable bruises on his neck. Why were there bruises? Oh wait… 

**_“Fuck… why’d you kiss back?”_ **

**_“I-I don’t know…”_ **

Eric shook his head, embarrassed by what he did. He did kinda find the man attractive, but HE PUNCHED HIM IN THE FACE! AND THREATENED HIS LIFE!

… sort of… 

He can’t really think straight when he’s in the bathroom of the very man he’s afraid of.

**_Was he really afraid though?_ **

He sighs, washing his face in an attempt to clean himself. He needs to get rid of… well everything. He wanted to take a shower, but he didn’t have any change of clothes so he just settled with washing his face. When he was done he went out of the bathroom only to be met by a very grumpy Matt waiting for him. He almost slips from the shock.

Matt rolls his eyes, catching the guy before he could fall, then handing a few things to him. “Take a shower,” he says, and leaves. 

Eric looks down and sees some clothes and a towel. He feels a little creeped out now. He closes the bathroom once again to take a shower. 

* * *

After the shower, Eric walks back to the bedroom. The cat was still in its cage, but now it was eating. It looks up at him then back at its food. Eric felt the need to cover himself as he saw the number of hickeys on his neck. When he got back in the bedroom Matt was on the phone with someone. Eric took a step back, trying not to disturb him but also wanting to hear a snippet of the conversation.

_“Yeah… he’s here again, I keep telling you to keep an eye on him… look just please get him tomorrow, I got a guest here and he’s allergic to fur… N-no… It’s not him… just… yeah…”_

Matt ends the call. “You can come in now, you peeping little shit.”

Eric enters the room, looking down as he walks over. “I’m sorry…” he says.

As Eric entered the room, he felt weird; he knew Matt had internal hatred for him, but right now he was in the same room as him. He didn’t really know what to do so he just went to the bed and sat on it, he went to check his phone, there weren’t any messages from Nelson so far… 

“You cool with me sleeping beside you?” Matt asks, not really expecting an answer; he’s too tired and drunk to acknowledge him. Eric looked at him and was about to say something but Matt ignored it and removed his shoes and shirt before climbing into bed. “Shut up now, I’m gonna ignore you until I’m sober.”

Eric pouts; the smell of strong liquor was overwhelming. He guessed the couch was another option, but Matt’s cat was there so he had no other choice. He made sure to keep distance as he laid on the other side of the bed. He sighs, out of the 3 Notorious boys, Matt was the most confusing one he’s encountered. He was sure that the man hated his guts, and maybe the hatred was accompanied by some sexual frustration. He just needed to keep his distance; he didn’t want to get punched again. He seriously needed to be careful not to bump into people like him. He laid back and faced the other way, hugging his knees, wishing that he was back at his dorm. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths as he slowly fell asleep.

When morning came, Eric felt warm. He hums as he turns to the source of it. The strong smell of liquor hits his nose. When he opens his eyes, he sees that he is cuddled up to Matt, who in turn has his arms wrapped around Eric. He freezes, then slowly moves away, feeling the man’s arms tighten around him. Matt was embracing him and was pulling him closer. Eric was blushing hard, seeing Matt’s well toned body up close. The man had quite the hairy chest and was sporting a pair of golden nipple rings on him.

“Mmmm Eric…” Matt moans softly, moving to nuzzle Eric’s neck. 

Eric didn’t want to wake him up like this out of fear of Matt beating him up again.. His lips tremble in fear of what will happen if Matt wakes up.

“Eric…” Matt calls out. He wasn’t really sure if Matt was dreaming of McNasty or him, both being named Eric.

“Eric,” Matt calls again, wide awake and glaring at Eric.

“Uh-yes?”

“Do you want breakfast?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sadkljfhskj your comments are the best! I love you all, I hope you have a nice day!


	19. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dreamt about you and made a mess of myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, Kudos to the loviest Claire cause she is da bomb in editing all this sdkhfskdajlfhkadsj ily Claire <3 poggers

“Oh hey dude, you’re back. Chris fixed your program thing. Also, where were you last night?” Nelson asks, looking at him.

Eric’s head was still a little hazy from the events that happened. Matt had driven him back to his place and bought him a breakfast meal from a nearby fast-food place. The man barely had talked to him. He just gave him a new set of clothes; his old ones stuffed in a bag. They didn’t talk the whole trip, except when he asked what he wanted for breakfast.

He looks over to Nelson. “I, uh, had to take a break. I went to the bar… uhm, and I slept at my c-cousin’s place.”

“Oh… Well I hope you’re alright now man, you seemed really stressed so Chris stepped in and fixed your stuff. Go check it out.”

Eric thanks Nelson and checks his computer. Sure enough the program was running smoothly. “Where’s Chris? I gotta thank him.” he asks.

“I think he’s with Eli; they’re hanging out in his dorm or something.”

Eric nods. He wanted to ask about the certain voicemail he got from him but he felt like it was an inappropriate thing to ask. He kept it to himself for now; there were other things to be concerned about than his friend’s sex life. He goes to his computer and saves the program. He’ll have to treat them to dinner or something later, at least as a way of thanks. They were such great friends. 

Right now he took the time to lay back. He had a class in a few hours, and his mind was still reeling at the fact that he slept next to Matthew Elias. He’s starting to have second thoughts about all of them. He hums, looking at the items by his bedside. He sees Mcnasty’s hoodie draped by his chair, Dallas’ little note with his number on it was on the table below his thermos, and then there was Matt’s little “gift”, which was just the clothes that he bought for him to wear, sitting on the chair where Mcnasty’s hoodie was. These three men were the bane of his existence, but at the same time whenever he’s near one of them, his stomach feels oddly warm. He doesn’t like them, but he doesn’t hate them. He blushed, grabbing a pillow and covering his face. Why is his brain like this?

Nelson looks over at his friend. “You good there, chief?”

“I’m just sleepy…”

“Alright, I’m heading to class. You wanna hang around with the guys later?”

“I’m good, I still need to catch up on some stuff. Go have quality time with your boyfriend,” he teased. He can’t see it but he knew Nelson was glaring at him. 

“He’s not-” Nelson sighs, chuckling as he grabs his bag “See ya later then man.”

“Later Nels.”

* * *

**[1 new message from asianboy]**

**[asianboy 2:48pm]**

**asianboy sent a photo:**

**Found them earlier outside the dorms. Thoughts?**

McNasty has been staring at his phone for a solid minute before putting it down. The message that one of his “informants” sent him made him very confused. He can’t really act on it right away since he was in class, but he has to keep an eye for Matt and that Eric guy. “What did he do this time?” he muttered to himself. 

“Your rich boy toy causing trouble again?” his friend JC asks, glancing up at the board then back at his notes.

“I don’t even know anymore. My dad’s in my business again with all his shenanigans,” McNasty says. Besides the boys, JC is the only person he tolerates in his class. While they don’t have a close relationship like he does with Matt and Dallas, he considers him as a colleague who he helps occasionally with papers.

Right now all McNasty wants to do is sleep. He has been grinding schoolwork and cramming everything to be ahead of the class. He was still at the top of his class, as usual, but he can’t really take any risky steps or else he’ll be on his father’s shit list again. He wanted to talk to Matt about it but he was sure that he was gonna avoid the question. So he figured that he ought to speak to Eric. After all, he’s more important right now because he still doesn’t know if the guy is planning on suing them or not. He rubs his eyes in distress. He looks at his side, seeing JC slipping a candy bar towards him. “Hungry?”

“Thanks JC…”

“No problem. You still have work to do? I thought we could hang around my boyfriend’s place after this. Ezra bought Rainbow 6 Siege so we can play.”

“Sorry, I still got other stuff to do.”

“Oh, What’s on the Notorious 3’s to-do list now?”

“Shut up, it's not like that, and your little nickname stuck by the way. It’s fucking annoying to hear that all over campus.”

JC chuckles, lightly patting McNasty’s shoulder as he gets back to his notes. "You should really relax, you’re ahead of your classes. I don’t even know why you’re here but it's nice to have you around and not have other idiots sit next to me.”

“My dad dragged me here. He says I need to make up for attendance over the last stunt I pulled.” 

McNasty sighs, laying his head on the table. “Just wake me up when class is over; I really need some rest now.”

“Got you big man.”

And after that McNasty closed his eyes to sleep. He didn’t focus much on the class since he already had notes on it. 

Sleep came easily, , and as it settled in, the dreams started to come in as well. 

_At first it was just him in his bedroom, nothing too weird. He was dreaming of sleeping. It was funny at first but as he made himself comfy in his dream bed, the door opened._

_“H-Hi…” the person at the door says. They don’t enter, but somehow he knows they’re there._

_“Uhm, you can come in I guess?” he says, not really sure why there’s someone in his dreams._

_The door opens wide and there he sees Eric. “Y-You called?”_

_McNasty’s eyes widened. “I-I didn’t call- what?”_

_Eric approaches him, making his way onto the bed. “You did… you said you want me…”_

_McNasty was very confused, “I don’t want you.” he says. He moves away from Eric, seeing that he was getting very, very close. Eric stops when their faces are only inches apart. “You do… that’s why you called me here right?”_

_“What?”_

_Suddenly Eric cups his cheeks. McNasty felt his cheeks heat up; what the hell was going on!?_

_“You got jealous… Matt had me all to himself so you called me over…” Eric says, his face inching closer to his. “Don’t tell me you don’t want this.”_

_McNasty bit his lip, hand finding themselves on Eric’s hips. He was wearing some very skimpy shorts and a thin shirt. He didn’t know how but he suddenly found himself kissing Eric._

_Most of what happened was a blur, but his hands felt the curve of Eric’s ass. He was lost in the motions as he laid the guy on the bed and made love to him in the sweetest way possible._

“McNasty? Dude?” JC taps him awake. “Class is over, time to go now, my boy.”

McNasty’s head shoots up, blinking as he sees the people shuffling out to their next class. “H-what?”

“Seems like you had a good sleep. Might wanna clean yourself a bit though.”

McNasty squints, looking at himself he blushes when he sees a familiar stain in his pants. “H-How long was I out?”

“You slept through the whole class… I’m curious now, who were you dreaming about?”

“Shut up…”

“Alright grumpy, I have some wipes here if you want.”

“Thanks.”

McNasty uses the baby wipes in an attempt to cover up the stain. Thankfully he was wearing his denim jeans, meaning it won’t be that noticeable when he gets up. As he grabs his things he looks over to JC who was casually waiting for him “You alright now big guy?”

“I- yeah, thanks.”

“The offer is still up if you wanna play with us.” 

“Maybe next time JC, I got some other things to attend to.”

* * *

Eric wakes up with a mild ache on his lower half. He felt like he ran a marathon. “What the hell?” he muttered to himself. He had a really weird dream… a wet dream if you will. Out of all people he could have dreamed of having sex with, it was one of the Notorious 3. He shook his head, looking at the time. He had an hour before his class started. He looks at himself, blushing as he sees the mess he made. Thankfully the stains didn’t reach the sheets. 

“Out of all people…” Eric muttered, walking towards the bathroom. He really needed to sort out his feelings for these men. He was sure that he’s gonna be in a lot of trouble if he bumps into them one more time. As he dragged his aching body to the bathroom he couldn’t help but think back to his dream. He bit his lip, wondering what McNasty would actually be like in real life.

“Fuck me…” he muttered to himself as he got in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :"D also, sorry about the wonky upload sched, college is wack town and the brain only has so much time to vomit gay shit rn. kdhgkasdjhf


	20. Cuddles?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //warning: there will be mentions of sensitive subject that is drugging someone, mentions of roofies and such//
> 
> Sorry, I was late... should've ditched the quickie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE WARNING ON THE SUMMARY FIRST
> 
> KINDA BAD MENTION OF TOPIC

Eric arrived at the bar just in time to meet with Dallas. The man was persistent, but Eric didn’t mind. He liked Dallas. He was actually a nice guy, although his flirting was nonstop. He didn’t even know why he agreed to drink with him. He felt like he was walking straight into their trap. 

For now he was just enjoying a light drink at the bar. Eli had suggested the place since he knew the bartender, a guy who likes to call himself Kryoz. Eric thought the name was cool as hell. He made him a sweet drink that had a light alcohol in it. He forgot what its called; maybe he could ask Kryoz later. He was waiting for Dallas. He said he had training but he was on his way to meet him. Right now, Eric was fending off a really nosy guy who keeps trying to get his number. He might be cute, but he’s not really interested. He doesn’t respond or flirt back at him, he just smiles shyly and politely asks him to be left alone.

“Sorry, I’m really not interested. I’m waiting for someone,” he says

The guy puffs, waving his hand in a weird way “Is it a girl? Come on, it's been 15 minutes. She stood you up pal, might as well come with me.”

Eric shook his head, taking a sip of his drink. “I’m fine, really,” he says. 

“Are you sure? I’ll wait here with you; I wanna check your date out,” he says.

Few minutes later, Eric felt light-headed. He was sure Kryoz had only given him a light drink. Suddenly, a wave of mild nausea hit him as he looked at the guy.

“You okay? You don’t look so good now.”

Eric panicked. The guy put something in his drink and he was gonna drag him away. He can’t even fight the guy off at this moment because his body was failing him miserably. He looks up to find the guy incredibly close, his hands already reaching for him. “Don’t worry, I’ll take real good care of you…” the guy whispers.

Eric flinched, a tear slipping out as he felt his eyes getting heavier. 

He suddenly feels an arm wrap around him “Sorry I’m late babe. Is he bothering you?” 

  
  
  


Eric looks over and sees Dallas glaring at the man. He didn’t look angry, but Eric could feel the anger seeping out of the man, and it was kind of scary. He swallowed a lump in his throat and leaned over to Dallas. He was very thankful that he got here in time. This was probably the first time that he was thankful that one of the Notorious 3 was there for him. He lets his body fall limp in his arms. Everything sounded so faint around him, and the last thing he heard were angry screams before passing out.

* * *

  
Dallas grits his teeth, holding Eric close as the man in front of him cusses him out. He looks over to Kryoz who already signaled to him that security will dispose of this asshole. He wanted to sucker punch the guy but he was more worried about what he put in Eric’s drink. He carefully tilted Eric’s chin to take a look at him. He looked like he was just unconscious.

“Look man, I swear I was just about to take him out and call him a cab, I-”

“I don’t fucking believe that. That fucking drink right there barely had any alcohol in it. I know your creepy ass put something in there!” Dallas exclaimed. He was angry, very angry. He should’ve ditched bitch he fucked earlier so Eric would be safe. Thankfully they have associates in this place, and security was arriving to grab the guy and take him to the cops. 

The guy was confused at first, but when he saw security, he started to run. Dallas let Kryoz’s men take over as he carefully carried Eric to the back room of the bar. He needs to make sure that Eric’s okay.

He laid him on the small couch in the room, brushing the hair out of his face. Dallas sighs in relief; Eric just looked like he was sleeping. Kryoz enters the room with a glass of water and some medicine. “We got the guy, the police will be on their way to arrest him,” he says, “I think the guy used a stronger dose on him, but he didn’t finish his drink so he’ll be fine. He’ll wake up in an hour or so.” 

“Thanks, I’m gonna take him home in a bit. Can you uh, get someone to get my car at the back?” Dallas asks, handing Kryoz his keys. The man nods, leaving Dallas to his thoughts. 

* * *

When Eric woke up, he was in an unfamiliar room. He panicked, not really remembering what happened to him a few hours ago. The last thing he remembers was him and that guy at the bar. “Oh-oh no… fuck,” he mumbles, tearing up. What did that guy do to him? Where did he take him?

The door opens, making Eric flinch as he looks at who entered the room. He's surprised to see Dallas, “Oh, you’re awake,” he says with a smile, “I got you that coffee you like. How are you feeling?”

Eric chokes back a sob, running up to Dallas to give him a hug. The man looks taken aback by his action.

“Woah, you okay? I-”

“Dallas…” Eric starts, crying in Dallas’ shirt. “Thank you…”

  
  


“Wh-what? Why are you thanking me?”

“I was s-so scared…”

Dallas chuckles. “Come on, you should rest a bit more. I’ll drive you home after.”

He leads Eric back to bed, offering the medicine he has and some water to go down with it. “How are you feeling?” he asks.

“Uhm… a little dizzy…”

“It was that asshole’s fault, he roofied you. Don’t worry, cops already took him away so you don’t have to be scared.” Dallas assures him. “I’m sorry I was late, I could’ve at least saved you from passing out.”

Eric looks at him, and Dallas blinks as he feels his cheeks heat up from his gaze. “N-No, don’t blame yourself please…” he says, holding Dallas’ hand. “I’m just glad you’re here, I-I don’t want to be alone at the moment.”

Dallas nods. “Where do you want me?”

Eric blushed. “Uhm, c-can we… cuddle? I-It’s ok if you don’t want to, I-”

“Of course. Don’t worry, I won’t bite.”

Eric smiles, moving so Dallas could take the space next to him. Dallas wraps his arms around Eric as he lets the guy lay his head on his chest. This was probably the most innocent thing he’s done in a while. He’s never the type to cuddle. He didn’t even get the chance to fuck him. He looks down at Eric to find him peacefully sleeping. 

Maybe cuddling wasn’t so bad…

The last time he’s been in a position like this is when he’s with… 

“Fuck…” Dallas muttered, holding Eric close. “God, not again…”

Dallas takes a deep breath, he’s gonna be through hell again when he continues this shit with Eric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways... how are ya?
> 
> cuddle your homies,
> 
> gay or not gay


	21. I Solemnly Swear to Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never again shall my heart be broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy chrismkdsfhdasjfhdsfkjdslhafkjldsf

**3 days later...**

**8:59pm**

**McNasty’s Apartment**

“Tell me again, why did you call me here?” Matt asks, glaring at McNasty. He thought he was gonna spend the night at his place and they are gonna have a wild night. Yet here he was, sitting on his couch, Dallas on the other side who was just as confused as he was. “What’s all this about?” 

McNasty steps in front of them, crossing his arms as he looks at them. “You have got to stop interacting with Eric. I’m sure he’s pretty traumatized by the sight of us.”

Dallas cringed, remembering what happened a few days ago. “Look, I’m not spooking him or anything alright? I just wanna hang out with him. He’s pretty cool.”

Matt glared at him. “What the fuck Dallas?”

McNasty scoffs. “Don’t act too shocked there Matt. One of my goons saw _YOU_ taking him back to his dorm, and HE was covered in hickeys. Care to explain that?”

Dallas smirks. “Jealous,” he muttered under his breath.

McNasty looks at him in disbelief. “Shut up.”

McNasty pinched the bridge of his nose. He feels a migraine coming up. “Look, didn’t we all agree to NEVER interact with our victims after we’ve fucked them up?”

Matt huffs. “Dallas might’ve fucked him, little bitch.”

“I heard that!” Dallas looks at him. “I didn’t fuck him! I can’t even get a chance to!”

“Oh, your game’s off now huh?” Matt mocks him. “I got the chance to pin him up against the wall. He made sweet noises when I kissed him.”

“You sly little bitch. Well you haven’t seen him in his boxers, he has a pretty sweet ass-”

“STOP, JESUS FUCKING CHRIST YOU TWO!” McNasty exclaimed, a small blush creeping in his cheeks. He remembered the dream he had. It wasn’t helping the situation right now. He was trying to get them all to stop interacting with Eric. They all need to leave the poor guy alone.

“Oh, like you’re so innocent McNasty!” Matt starts. “I saw you escorting him back to his dorm a few weeks ago!”

“Wha- I interrogated him alright? If he was the little bitch brat that we thought he was then I would’ve left him alone, but no. He’s just a poor guy who got knocked out because someone’s apparently on their fucking period!”

Matt was about to open his mouth, but then shut it up, Mcnasty had a point. He leaned back on the couch, a little annoyed by everything. So maybe he kind of kissed Eric, and maybe he got turned on by the way he looks at him. McNasty’s not his mother to tell him that he can’t see Eric!

But then again, he kind of… forced himself on him… and then took him home and he almost died to his cat. He cringed at the thought, maybe he needs to apologize to Eric for all of that.

And maybe he does need to stay away. 

Dallas on the other hand snapped back at McNasty “Uh, me and Eric are pretty chill with each other, he’s actually not afraid of me, not like you psychopaths. In fact, I already have his number.”

“Dallas-” McNasty starts “His number is in his student files, which I have. So shut the fuck up.”

And with that Dallas also shuts his mouth.

McNasty takes a deep breath. “Look, I don’t know what this Eric guy has with you two, but you need to get your head out of your asses and stay away from him. Do you even remember what happened last time?”

“Hey don’t look at me, it was Dallas that fucked the last one.” Matt says, pointing at him.

Dallas glared at Matt, clenching his hands. “Shut up Matt.”

“Oh what? Don’t act coy, you 're all up on him after we tried to spook him. Then suddenly we find out that you’re fucking him? Then a few months later his dad finds out and threatens to **SUE YOUR ASS** if you sleep with him again! That was on you Dallas.”

Dallas gets up his seat and grabs Matt by the collar of his shirt “I said SHUT UP!” he exclaimed. Matt huffs, pushing him away as he crosses his arms. 

“Alright, quit it you pussies, I’m getting a headache with you two being here, get out.”

As the two left, McNasty went and laid down, hopefully that would be the last time he’ll be having that conversation with those two, especially Dallas. He remembers the rage and sadness that he felt when **_he_ ** left. For now, this was the best for everyone. He didn’t want to have his heart broken again because of that. 

As for Eric, well he’s going to have a little chat with him and explain everything that he needs to know. He’ll fill him in on the fine details and compensate him for anything that those two did to him.

If everything goes well, This will be the last time Eric is ever going to interact with the Notorious 3.

* * *

  
  


The next day Matt is pissed, first off, he had no right to tell him who he should and shouldn’t meet, second, he hated that he had a point. God he can’t stand Eric but he can’t seem to stay away from him. He can’t stop thinking about him for some reason. The bitch is just constantly in his head, his little moans and soft lips are just haunting him. He takes a deep breath, he needs to move on. Eric’s a failed fling, he won’t make the same mistake again.

He just finished class which was a good thing because now he can relax back at his place. He just need to get to his car, drive back and-

He stops in his tracks, in the middle of the field is Dallas, with him is… is… 

“That motherfucker-”

That asshole Dallas is with Eric!? 

They were talking… Eric was laughing at him, he looks like he’s having a great time with Dallas. 

Matt grits his teeth, this bullshit stops now.

* * *

“So what happened next?”

“Next thing I know I was in bed with 2 men.”

Eric laughs, it is one of the things that Dallas likes about him, the way his face just brightens up when he tells some stupid joke. Luckily he didn’t have training today because he’d love to just stare at him for the rest of the day. 

“Wow, that’s one hell of a self-realization huh?” Eric says, wiping away a tear. “So you’re like, Bisexual?”

“Yup, I mean, it's the best of both worlds.” Dallas says, not really lying, now and then he finds himself in between a male and a female, and he doesn’t complain in one bit.

“Alright Hannah Montana.” Eric says.

They were both leaning on a tree in the middle of the field, it was a nice afternoon. Dallas clears his throat “Hey, since our last ‘date’ went out of hand, how about we-”

“Alright cut the crap.” 

Eric and Dallas look over to see Matt approaching them. “Oh hey Matt, what’s up” Dallas greets, he looks over to Eric, who looked like he saw a ghost. He thought for a second and then realization hit him. “What do you want?”

Matt glares at him, “You can fuck right off.” he says, grabbing Eric’s hand and drags him away. 

“W-Wait wha- Da-”

“Now hold on Matt-”

Matt turns to him “You idiot, you didn’t listen to McNasty last night didn’t you?”

“What? Matt this is ridiculous.”

“No Dallas. I’m leaving with him now.”

Eric can only look at him with concern as he is dragged away by Matt.

When Matt finds a secure spot, he corners Eric to the side. “You stupid idiot” he says

“Wh-What?”

“You know he’s only befriending you so he could fuck you right?”

“Wh-What? No! I- Hey wait a minute!” Eric says. “Why do I have to answer you!? You’re not my fucking boyfriend!”

“No I am not, but I’m a concerned guy who doesn’t want your heart broken!”

“What!? Just because we kissed, suddenly you like me!?” 

“What! Y-Fuck you!” Matt says, hoping to his god that he doesn’t see him blush. Matt didn’t think about this whole thing, why did he approach him again?

Eric scoffs, moving past Matt “You- You Notorious assholes always think you’re somehow better than everyone else! I-I don’t care okay! Dallas is a good guy, much more tolerable than you!”

“Watch it bi-”

“What? You gonna send me to the ocean?”

Matt was a bit taken aback by this new attitude. The last thing he wanted was to feel his pants tighten. He smirks at him “Fine, not taking my word then eh? Good luck.” he says and leaves.

As Eric sees Matt walk away, he takes a deep breath, he doesn't know why but his face felt hot. His heart raced twice as fast. 

First it was Dallas, who really seemed nice, but he was a heartbreaker like Matt said, but the past few days he was really nice to him. Could he be pretending?

Eric shook his head, then there was Matt, who is just really confusing him, but he never fails to make his heart skip a beat. 

God whatever will he do.

As he was walking back to his place, his phone rang, Eric sighs. “Frick… I forgot about you…” he muttered, looking at his phone.

  
  


**[1 new message from McNasty]**

**[McNasty 2:59pm]**

**Where are you?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> I'll be back in new years after like I write more chapters kdjghlajkdsgh 
> 
> don't read too fast pls jk ily fkjhlksjhfkasjdfhkadsjfh
> 
> take deep breaths. enjoy ur day 
> 
> <3


	22. Are we there?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is what really happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> this is a short chapter, I gotta get something out or else I'll be beaten to death with spoons

**4:57pm**

**Campus grounds**

Eric sees the familiar tall figure in the distance, and he approached him cautiously just like last time. He didn’t know how McNasty got ahold of his phone number but it surprised him that he would call in the middle of the night and ask for them to meet up. Eric was a little scared to know what he wanted, but for now he’s just trying to relax, which was a little difficult because McNasty was staring down at him. The man was leaning on his car, apparently in the middle of lighting a cigarette when he arrived.

“Glad you could make it,” McNasty starts, stashing the cigarette and the lighter back in his pockets. “Do you have any classes later?” he asks.

Eric nods. “I just got off of my last class for today.” he says.

“Good, get in,” McNasty says, opening the passenger side of his car. Eric swallowed a lump in his throat before letting himself in. He felt like he was on his way to his own execution. McNasty didn’t speak much, he mostly just gave him little commands on what to do.

“Uhm, where are we going?” Eric asks

“Out.”

“W-Where?”

“You’ll see.”

Eric pouts. It seemed like the man didn’t want to give out any answers. Maybe this is the part where he gets shipped to the bottom of the Pacific. God, he had homework to do, he can’t die yet. He slumped back in his seat. He was a bit too sleep deprived to deal with him at the moment. “If you’re gonna kill me, can I at least have one last meal? I’m hungry.”

“What? I’m not- What made you think I’m gonna kill you?”

“I don’t know, you’re being ominous and shit.”

McNasty blinks, a little taken aback by Eric’s sudden change of attitude. Then he sighs. “Look, I want to show you something.”

Eric blinks, sitting up as he looks out the window. They were really far from the university. He was curious now on where he was taking him. 

“How long have you and Dallas been hanging out?” McNasty asks.

“Uhm, I-I don’t really know, he took me home once when he saw me walking back to my dorm. Then uh, we exchanged numbers. Then there was that time at the bar-”

“He took you to a bar?”

“We were supposed to meet up but… something happened and he had to take me ho-”

Before Eric could finish his sentence, McNasty stopped his car. He looked at him with fear in his eyes. “What did he do?”

Eric blinks, suddenly realizing what he thought. “Oh no, no… uhm, he was a bit late when we met up, then-some guy put something in my drink and I- but Dallas saved me from the guy! He took me home and took care of me before he took me back to my place.”

McNasty glared at him, making Eric feel like he was being interrogated. “H-He didn’t do anything to me, I-I swear,” he assured him. McNasty was acting like an overprotective boyfriend right now, and it was… 

_ oddly cute. _

He should stop thinking about McNasty like that before something happens. He swore to himself that he didn’t want to be involved in their business any longer but here he was, in a car with one of them, and this said person was said to be the worse of the three since he was the most unpredictable. He wasn’t even sure why he came here.

“I’m surprised to see that you came when I asked.” McNasty says. 

“I’m afraid of what you’ll do when I don't,” Eric replies, honestly he’s just really afraid of him in general. If he just ignored the butterflies in his stomach.

“I’m not gonna do anything to you. You’re as harmless as a puppy.” McNasty says.

Eric took that as a compliment.

As he looked around he saw that they were entering a different campus, he looks over to McNasty who casually drove inside like he was a student there “Wait- where are we-”

“We’re meeting someone.” he says, “Let’s just say that I’m showing you what really happens when we send a person away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fhlkhadskfjhads I'll write more I swear, we're getting to some interesting parts 
> 
> ;)


	23. I loved him too-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't know how it felt-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG thanks to @thatspottedowl and @Awkwardlyfangi1 for editing cause my grammar sucks kldshfkdsjhfkjsdh

Matt takes a deep breath, looking at Dallas’ door with a bit of unease. McNasty had said that he needed to apologize to him. Frankly, he didn’t really mean to bring up the past, but it felt like deja vu when he saw _them_ talking. 

Maybe he had also felt a little jealousy along with that deja vu.

He sighs, knocking on the door. He hears his speakers blaring some old metal band; it seems like he doesn’t want any company tonight. Matt is about to turn and leave when the door opens. 

Dallas looks at him in surprise, leaning against the doorframe. The man is shirtless and clad only in his briefs, but Matt just rolls his eyes, showing Dallas the six-pack beer he bought. “Wanted to talk- but you seem busy. So take the beer and I’ll be on my way.”

Dallas hums. “I’m not busy, the girl I was with just left, come in.”

Matt blinks. The girl he had seen on his way into the building must have slept with Dallas. He looks at the man, who’s busied himself grabbing a pair of sweatpants out of the hamper. “Is her name worth remembering or is she just another fuck?”

Dallas chuckles. “Well, her name is… uhm…”

Matt sighs, grabbing a can out of the six-pack and giving it to him. “It's okay, you don’t have to lose brain cells over it.” 

Dallas takes the can, opening it and taking a sip immediately. “So what do you want to talk about?”

Matt looks at him, feeling nervous for a reason he can’t place. “I- I want to apologize.”

“Oh? For what?”

“You know what.” 

Dallas walks up to him, wearing an amused look. “No?” he asks.

Matt rolls his eyes. “I’m sorry I brought up Shaun.”

Dallas stops short, examining Matt’s face appraisingly. “ _You’re not sorry_ ,” he says, tone dropping swiftly from amused to frigid. 

Matt looks at him apologetically. “I- look, I have no excuse for it. I know how you felt about him-”

“You shut your mouth!” Dallas exclaims, grabbing Matt by the collar of his shirt. “You have no fucking idea how I felt, no fucking clue!”

“Dallas, you know I loved him t-”

Before Matt can even finish his sentence, Dallas punches him in the face. Matt finds himself on the floor with an aching cheek. Dallas grabs his collar and lands another punch to his face. Matt coughs, tasting blood on his lips. “Da-”

“No, shut the fuck up, Matt! You don’t get to SPEAK his name after what you did!”

Matt grits his teeth, bracing himself for another blow. “Y-you didn’t let me explain-”

Dallas growls lowly at that, setting his jaw in annoyance. “Shut up!”

* * *

“That’s him?” Eric asks, looking at a young guy, wearing medical scrubs and a blue hoodie. He has a tuft of short dirty blonde hair, piercing bright eyes, and a stunning smile. 

“Yeah, his name is Shaun. Or as Dallas calls him, **_Bambi_** ”

“W-What did he do?”

“Made the same mistake as you, but the only thing is that he was able to replace Matt’s shirt without getting punched in the face,” McNasty says. There’s something nostalgic in his tone, and Eric looks at him across the center console.

He’s confused more than anything. The guy, Shaun, looks like he’s having a nice time here. “What happened?”

McNasty leans back in his seat. “Dallas fell in love with him. They texted each other, went out to drinks, fucked. Then Matt joined in. At first it was for a kink thing, then Matt got a little too attached to Shaun. Until they found themselves in a little weird polyamorous relationship.”

“What about you?” Eric asks.

“I was…uhm” McNasty looks at his dashboard. There’s a crumpled picture of him and a woman. He grabs it and throws it into the backseat. “Occupied with other things.”

“Oh… Well, why did you send him here?”

“Shaun’s parents were extremely homophobic, and finding out that your only child is dating two men isn’t really something that they had wanted to hear,” McNasty says. “They planned on suing Dallas’s and Matt’s asses and then putting Shaun in one of those sick conversion camps. I had to step in and provide an alternative so no one got into trouble.”

“So you- helped Shaun transfer here?”

“Yeah, full scholarships and all that. It hurt seeing Shaun leave. Matt helped in fixing his papers to help them move on from each other, but Dallas…”

* * *

**_It took awhile for him to move on… maybe he hasn’t moved on completely._ **

Dallas has Matt pinned against the wall, glaring him down, and Matt breaks his gaze to spit a mouthful of blood to the side. “You were so fucking quick to dismiss him when you started fucking McNasty. Don’t you fucking  _ dare _ tell me that you loved him! You’re not the one who felt hollow when Shaun left!”

“McNasty helped me, Dallas! You know damn well he was there for the  _ both _ of us when Shaun’s parents were trying to land us in jail!”

“So  _ what _ ? You just hopped on aboard his plan to send him away?”

Matt chokes back a sob. Of course it hurt to see Shaun leave. Hell, he even planned on transferring schools himself. But Shaun- the poor guy was torn. Of course he wanted to be with them too, but his parents were about to send him to a life of suffering if he didn’t comply. “I-I didn’t want to send him away either… but his parents were gonna- Dallas, I was inside those camps, remember? I don’t want Shaun to- Dallas, _I loved him too_. Why can’t you see that?” he says, feeling his face get numb from the pain.

Dallas lets go of Matt, taking deep breaths as he walks away from him. “Get the fuck out,” he says. “I don’t want to see you in a week. Don’t fucking call me or get-”

Dallas is still talking, but Matt’s body is so heavy. He can’t make out Dallas’s words, and his vision is blurring-

Everything fades to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school starts again so I might bust out chapters now that I have something to run away from


	24. What did you say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deja vu my love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo
> 
> y u still here, u waiting for many chapter hm?

“I think he saw us.”

“Don’t worry, he knows I come around to check on him.”

“Oh, okay…”

“And no, I don’t tell the others about this.”

Eric shuts his mouth. He doesn’t want to pry any longer since he knows it’s a sensitive topic; he feels a bit like he’s invading their private issue. Other than Shaun, he’s probably the only one who has ever gotten close to these three.

Maybe a little too close.

McNasty takes a deep breath, giving Shaun one last glance as he starts the car.

“Are you still hungry?” McNasty asks. 

Eric feels his stomach rumble at the question. “Y-yes…”

McNasty makes a left turn, avoiding the oncoming traffic ahead. “They’re good people… Matt and Dallas.”

“What?”

“They might look like total douchebags, but they’re really good people. They just have a hard time handling their feelings. It seems like you’ve already invested yourself in them. Trust me, they’ll come around sometime. I just can’t promise it’ll be a smooth process”

Eric sighs. “That’s reassuring.”

“If you choose either one or both of them, I assure you they’ll love you with all their hearts,” McNasty says, driving away from the campus. “I can see it in your face that you have feelings for those two idiots.”

“Maybe I’m invested in you too,” Eric mumbles, crossing his arms in an attempt to ignore his rumbling tummy. 

McNasty blinks. He’s not really sure if he heard him right or not, so he lets the car go silent, focusing instead on the road ahead.

“I hope that you keep your mouth shut about all this.” McNasty says. He didn’t really know why he showed him Shaun in the first place but he felt like it was the right thing to do. 

The two could use a guy like him. Someone who can put up with their bullshit. It's not that he’s tired of them, it's… more of knowing that when he goes away for certain reasons, he wants to be sure that the two people he loves so much will be in safe hands. 

Eric nods “Thank you for understanding.”

“It's fine, hopefully your family doesn’t sue our asses if the time comes.”

“My family’s very accepting, they were… surprised but they said as long as I’m happy…”

“Lucky you then.”

Eric looks at Mcnasty, a little confused by his response. 

He takes a moment to assess the man. He looks like how many at the university deem him to be. He has a mess of blonde hair, tired eyes, and a scarred lip. Eric’s eyes focus on the scar that lines half of his top lip, and he absently wonders where it came from.

“Staring is bad,” McNasty says without looking away from the road.

“S-Sorry, uhm… Why do you ha-”

“Let’s just say… accident- yeah?”

“O-okay… scars are cool.”

“Yeah, it gets all the ladies… and some boys too.”

Eric blushes. “G-Good for you then…” he says, trying to ignore the fact that McNasty flirted.

_ That would be considered flirting right? _

There’s a moment of silence in the air. It’s comforting to say the least; Eric is still processing the revelation McNasty had laid upon him. He thought he would have him talk to Shaun but he guessed that seeing him was enough. Though there was one thing he was still confused about-

“Uhm… I have a question.”

“Ask away.”

“Are you and Matt-”

“No.”

Eric blinks. He’s not even done with his question. “What?”

“Matt and I aren’t dating. We fuck, but we aren’t romantically involved with each other.”

“You answered that pretty quickly.”

“Don’t worry, shorty, I’m not gonna be in the way of you worming your pretty little ass into Matt’s heart.”

“My what?”

“Look, I know you’re interested in him, and I’m still confused by it considering that he knocked you out cold the first time you two met.”

Eric is confused by his reaction; it’s something he did not expect at all. Why is McNasty acting like this all of a sudden?

* * *

Dallas carries Matt to his bed, feeling stupid for punching him in the first place. McNasty is gonna be so mad at him because of this. He grabs the first aid kit, cleans up Matt, and puts band-aids on some of the cuts. He didn’t want to hurt him in the first place, he was just-

Dallas takes a deep breath, looking at Matt, who is now peacefully sleeping in his bed. “God… I-I’m sorry Matt,” he says, holding his hand as he plants a gentle kiss on his palm. “You and Shaun deserve someone better than a piece of shit like me.” he says. He’s about to get up and leave when he felt a grip on his hand. Matt is looking at him, eyes fluttering open.

“C’mere…” Matt beckons. “Shithead.”

Dallas sighs, letting Matt move so he could lay next to him. He wraps his arms around him. 

“How are you feeling?”

“I feel fucked, but not in the good way.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, I- it was my fault anyways. I shouldn’t-”

“No- I shouldn’t have hurt you for whatever reason. That’s not what a good boyfriend does.”

“I thought you said McNasty was my boyfriend.”

“I mean- if he takes it up the ass, then he could be our boyfriend too.”

“I’ll ask him tomorrow, though I’m pretty sure I’m gonna end up getting fucked by you two in the end.”

“You love it though.”

“Yeah.”

Matt pulls Dallas for a kiss, hissing a bit when Dallas’ lips come into contact with the cut on his lip. Dallas mumbles an apology as he kisses him once more, more gentler than the first. Matt found his hands in Dallas’ hair, running his fingers over the dirty blonde locks. 

They spent the night in each other’s arms. 

* * *

“I am not jealous!” McNasty exclaimed, stopping the car in a secluded area in the campus. 

“I-I didn’t say that!”

“You were implying it!”

The two had found themselves in the middle of a heated argument over McNasty's feelings about Eric having a massive crush on Matt. McNasty thanks the night for hiding the massive blush on his face. He doesn’t know why he’s so worked up about all this; he’s fine with Eric dating Matt, and possibly Dallas, so why is he so flustered all of a sudden?

Eric felt hot just being in the same place as McNasty. He didn’t know where the shouting started -- maybe somewhere along the lines of him asking why he was so eager to get him and Matt together.

He should’ve just shut up in the first place. 

“Look, just- you like Matt and Dallas, I’m not gonna hold you back if you try pursuing them. They’re yours!”

“I- but what about you?!”

“Why are you so worried about me?”

“Well, did it ever occur to you that maybe I might have feelings for you too!?”

McNasty stares at Eric, not really sure if his ears had heard the man’s words right. “What?”

Eric covers his mouth with his hands, swearing profusely in his head as he recalls what he had said. “N-Nothing.”

McNasty leans closer to Eric, pulling his hands gently away from his mouth. “What did you just say?”

“Uhm… nothing-”

“Eric-”

“Nothing.”

“What. Did. You. Say?”

Eric swallows the lump in his throat. He can see McNasty leaning closer and closer to him the longer he doesn’t answer the question.

There was a moment of silence, awkward at best. Eric has a faint feeling of deja vu, but before he can contemplate on it-

McNasty is kissing him.

_ Shit. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to the beautiful Ditch and Dellie fro proofreading my shit ksdjfhlkjsdhkfj


	25. Player #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hugs mean something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu

**3 days later…**

  
  


“W-What?”

“I- Nels, we’ve been through this for the past hour. I-”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, but what?”

“Uh, honey, I don’t think you-”

“ERIC! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LIKE THE NOTORIOUS THREE???”

Eric is back in his dorm, and with him are Nelson and Chris, who are now officially dating (and fucking, as Chris helpfully points out). ”Nel-”

  
  
“Did Matt pay you? Did he threaten you!?”

“N-no… Nelson, I-I was just- I just really found him attractive or something, then we kind of kissed-”

Chris and Nelson’s brows shot up in surprise.

Chris has to hold back Nelson, because he looks ready to leap across the coffee table and grab Eric by the collar. “Easy, babe, come on. Let him explain.”

“B-But-”

“Nelson…”

Nelson sighs, but he lets the man explain.

Eric sighs, retelling the events that happened within the couple of months. He talks about the things that happened between him and Matt, the kiss that happened in McNasty’s car, and the little dates that he and Dallas had. 

It’s relieving to finally get everything off his chest, but he’s still a bit scared of Nelson’s reaction. He keeps the other details hidden, like the part where he got roofied in the bar, and the part about Shaun. Everything else he spills, though; he trusts his best friend and his best friend’s boyfriend, with all this information.

As he ends, Nelson looks a little confused and Chris just looks impressed. He speaks up first. “You tamed the 3 most dangerous bachelors in the university. Congratulations, buddy.”

“Are you sure this isn’t like a kink thing?” Nelson asks.

“W-What? N-No! No I-, it's not, I swear. I-I already told McNasty that I’m in love with all of them.”

“Are you sure they’re not threatening you? Are they pushing you to do anything against your will?”

Eric shakes his head. “I trust them, Nelson… they aren’t hurting me so far. Plus, I haven’t confessed yet to the other two.”

Nelson looks at Eric, hands reaching out to his. “Look, I-I’m worried for you, okay? If they ever hurt you just let me know. I will bust their sorry butts alright?”

Eric nods, giving Nelson a hug. He appreciates the guy so much. It’s relieving to have anyone willing to listen and try to understand what’s going on with him, especially someone who knows how strange his little situation is now. 

Chris coughs to ease himself in the conversation. “So like uh, you and McNasty are dating now or-”

Nelson glares at him as he pulled away from Eric.

Eric clears his throat “I-I am not sure, he kinda sped off when he dropped me off that night. I haven’t heard from him since then.”

“What a dick move.”

“Look, I-I just don’t try and think about it for now. Things are complicated enough already.”

* * *

**Meanwhile in McNasty’s personal dorm…**

**9:43am**

McNasty finds himself passed out on the floor of his dorm. He doesn’t remember what happened in the last few hours, but he remembers regretting that he drank his month’s supply of alcohol. 

His phone rings from somewhere past his desk, and the blaring noise only increases the angry throb in his head. He grabs on to the foot of his bed to ease himself up. “Didn’t even make it to bed,” he mutters.

_ “Rise and shine, dick whip. I got medicine and coffee for ya” _

_ “We thought you were a goner, my boy.” _

McNasty’s head whips around, searching the small room for the people speaking. Close to the doorway are two familiar figures. “Ezra? JC? Wh-What are you doing here?”

As JC helps him up to sit on his bed, he sends a concerned look in Ezra’s direction... “He doesn’t remember…” he murmurs.

“What? What did I do?”

“You crashed your car, dingus,” Ezra says.

“WHAT?” 

“Nah, we’re just messing with you. But you almost crashed. Drinking and driving is bad, McNasty.”

“Yeah, we saw you swerving like a madman.”

“We had to clean up your place a bit,” JC says, giving McNasty the coffee he made. “I thought _someone_ had tucked him into bed while _I_ cleaned the place up.”

“He’s 6’7”, JC, I cannot lift that bitch to bed. He just dropped on the floor like a fuckin log.”

JC rolls his eyes, brushing the hair out of McNasty’s face. “How are you feeling, champ?”

McNasty grunts as he hears his phone ring again. “Horrible. Where’s my goddamn phone?”

Ezra passes him his phone.

  
  


**RichFuck is calling...**

  
  


**answer/decline**

  
  


McNasty sighs, answering the call. He doesn’t want to talk at the moment but then again, he wants to know where Matt is.

“What?”

_ “Well, good morning to you too, grumpy. I was calling to ask you out for breakfast but you seem to not be in the mood for it.” _

“I-Where will we meet? And did you talk to Dallas?”

_ “Yeah we already kissed and fucked- Ow stop Dallas, look, let’s meet at the café for brunch, and take some Advil, I can smell the alcohol you drank from the phone.” _

* * *

**30 minutes later...**

Matt meets up with Dallas near the cafe.

“McNasty says we’ll meet at lunch. Do you have anything to do before then?”

“Eh, I don’t have a class today so I’m free, the coach also gave us a week off training since it’s almost the seasonal break.”

“Cool… Oh, have you heard? Some influencer guy’s transferring to this campus.”

“Oh yeah, that uh, singer? He’s pretty popular to the girls.”

Just as they were talking about this certain influencer, they suddenly heard a small crowd by the café. As they look at the scene they see a casual looking guy, the only thing standing out was his green hair.

“I assume that’s what you’re talking about?” Dallas asks.

“Yep, looks like you have a competitor.”

They both examine the crowd, which consists mostly of girls. They talk about his presence in the campus and how it would affect their status; Matt didn’t mind the guy that much but Dallas was a bit jealous since he’s gonna have a hard time scoring dates now.

The guy moves ahead of the crowd, as if he was looking for someone, and suddenly smiles. Matt scans the far side of the group, freezing as he sees who the guy is looking at.

Eric runs eagerly into the stranger’s arms, greeting him with a tight hug. The guy is laughing as he hugs Eric, burying his face in his hair.

Dallas looks at the scene, then back at Matt. “What- Why did he- Who is this guy?” he asks.

Someone clears their throat behind the pair. They turn their heads to see McNasty; the man looks like he has a pretty bad hangover with the massive cup of coffee he’s holding.

“McNasty, are you seeing this?” Dallas asks.

“Yeah.”

“Who do you think that guy is?” Matt asks.

McNasty stays silent for a moment, looking down at the coffee he’s holding. “That’s Gibson…” he says, taking a sip of his coffee. His memories from last night are becoming much clearer as the bitter taste of coffee hits his system. He looks over at Eric, who’s taking Gibson’s hand and dragging him someplace else. He then looks back to Dallas and Matt, who seem to be waiting for more information on the guy. McNasty sighs, dropping his coffee in a trashcan.

“Gibson is Eric’s ex-boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> why not give me a DM at @smileygene0920 ya know? tell me your thoughts uwu


End file.
